L'Autremondienne
by Hitomie Kruger
Summary: A plusieurs millions d'année lumières de la Terre, il existe une planète nommée Autremonde. Rachel y est née mais a était envoyer sur Terre afin de la protéger tout en gardant ses origines secrètes. Aussi elle fait profil bas. Mais faire profil bas au lycée McKinley est surement la pire idée qu'elle ai pu avoir... Faberrytana avec une forte amitié Pezberry. Jetez un œil ;)
1. L'Autremonde

Bonjour a tous, voici l'introduction de ma toute nouvelle fiction Faberry que j'ai (je ne sais toujours pas comment) le courage de vous présenté. Je précise qu'il s'agit de la toute première fiction comportant plusieurs chapitre que je poste je suis donc en quelque sorte une débutante.

J'en profite également pour passer une annonce, **je recherche une bêta** car je vais vraiment en avoir besoin étant une tarte en orthographe (ah bon?), donc quelqu'un de patient de préférence ^^'

Hésitez pas a me mp.

Vous l'aurez compris je me lance donc sur cette introduction sans bêta désolé a l'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous allez rencontrer mal grès le nombre de fois ou j'ai lu, relu, rerelu, rererelu... Bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Glee ainsi que Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent pas**, vous vous doutez tous de comment la série ce déroulerait si c'était le cas vu que j'écris un Faberry avec la présence du Brittana.

Il y a des mots que vous n'allez pas comprendre dans ce chapitre donc je fais un petit lexique avant de commencer votre lecture:

**Sortcelier** : Ceux-qui-savent-lié-les-sorts désigne tout être vivant capable d'utiliser le flux magique présent dans l'atmosphère. Sortcelier étant une abréviation car si non se serais vraiment trop long.

**Nonsos** : Ou non sortcelier. C'est l'inverse de sortcelier bien sur vous aurez compris.

**Patenté** : Voleur, espions et redoutable guerrier furtif qui travaillent pour le compte du pays qui l'emploie. Sur Autremonde les Patenté permettent par exemple de dérobé une nouvelle technologie jalousement garder par un pays afin qu'elle soit répartie équitablement et que tous le monde en profite. Un peut comme Robin des bois qui aurait rencontrer James Bond. Bien sur c'est le côté idyllique car certain profitent des talents d'un patenté sans éthique a des fin beaucoup moins louable.

**Vampyrs** : en fait c'est vampires mais je respecte l'orthographe choisi par l'auteur de l'œuvre.

**Tatris** : Des humain a deux tête pas du tout marrant qui ne pensent qu'a travailler, très bon organisateurs ils sont souvent dans les administrations.

**Mintus** : Sort qui efface la mémoire que le jeteur de sort décide de faire perdre a sa cible.

Avec ça vous êtes équipés pour survivre a cette introduction.

Bonne lecture. (extinction des feux, début du filme). ^^

* * *

A plusieurs millions d'année lumières de la Terre, il existe une planète nommée Autremonde.

Autremonde est une planète magique qui est habité par de nombreux peuple vivant plus ou moins en harmonie tel que les humains, les nains, les géants, les trolls, les vampyrs, les gnomes, les lutins, les elfes, les licornes, les chimères, les tatris et les dragons.

C'est une planète composé a 55% d'eau et 45% de terre sur laquelle la magie est très présente et influe sur la faune mais aussi sur la flore. Sa taille est environs une fois et demi plus grosse que la taille de la Terre.

L'histoire de cette planète est très longue mais pour en faire un résumé elle fut trouvé par les dragons lors de la ''Grande Guerre Des Failles'' où les démons avais profité de brèches qui c'était ouverte entre les limbes où ils vivaient et la Terre pour envahir celle ci. Les humains au début avais quand même franchement rit car les premières brèches s'ouvrirent dans les mers et océans. Et les démons a cet instant ont découvert que l'eau salé terrienne était pour eux l'équivalent de notre eau de vie.

C'est une fois la surprise passé que le cauchemar commença sur Terre. Les démons dévastèrent une grande partie de la petite planète. Un groupe de sortceliers mené par Demiderus Duncan le plus puissant d'entre eux, combattirent pour l'honneur de leur planète. Heureusement ils ne furent pas seul car très vite les Dragons arrivèrent pour leur prêter main forte.

Ce fut au prix de lourdes pertes pour les humains mais aussi les dragons que l'invasion fut repoussé bien des années plus tard.

Le rois des dragons proposa alors aux sortceliers mais aussi aux nonsos qui le désiraient de partir vivre sur Autremonde où le flux magique était bien plus important que celui de la planète bleu. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent et ainsi la mémoire de ceux resté sur Terre fut effacé a l'aide de puissant Mintus.

Demiderus créa l'Empire d'Omois qu'il léguera a sa descendance. D'autres espèces tel que les Efles, les Nains, les gnomes, les trolls et bien d'autre qui avaient eux aussi perdu leur planète a cause des démons vinrent peuplé Autremonde. Des portes de transfert furent installée dans chaque pays ainsi qu'une dans chaque pays de la Terre afin de garder un contact et des sortceliers partirent y vivre afin de repérer et d'envoyer sur la planète magique les humain capable d'user de magie.

Des milliers d'années plus tard, c'est sur cette même planète dans le royaume du Lancovit au château de Travia, la capitale, qu'est née Rachel Barbra Berry. Son père, Leroy Berry, étant l'un des cousins du rois et cela fit d'elle une princesses non héritière. Détail plus ou moins sans importance. Son père l'éleva comme il le pouvais, étant débordé par son travail de haut mage a la court, un équivalant terrien de politicien et sa romance avec Hiram un nonsos et fils de gardien de porte qui devins le deuxième papa de Rachel quand elle eu un ans et demi. Malgré son absence elle eu une enfance heureuse qu'elle partagea jusqu'à l'age de huit ans avec sa cousine Gloria Daavil dite ''Moineau''. C'est a 8 ans qu'elle entra dans la plus prestigieuse université des voleurs Patenté, celle du Lancovit. Les voleurs Patenté était en fait des sorte d'agents secret capable de braqué les coffres les mieux gardé de l'univers (en fonction bien sur des capacités du Patenté), des super espions qui agissait pour le compte de l'Empire, Royaume, État, etc qui l'engageais.

Elle ce révéla très vite être une prodige et elle obtins ses DEA, Diplôme d'Épreuves Accomplie plus rapidement que la moyenne avec mentions Excellent et félicitation de ses professeurs.

Alors le Royaume du Lancovit décida de la faire participé a un programme d'échange avec l'Empire d'Omois le plus puissant Empire humain. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Eleanora Manticore, élève Omoisienne au cheveux ébène, aux yeux vert pétillant de malice et au corps de rêve avec des courbes a se damner, avec qui elle ce lia très vite d'amitié au point d'entretenir un lien ambigu qui fit bavé la presse people (et oui même sur autremonde ce genre de magasine existent). Leurs complicité ainsi que la complémentarité des deux jeune femme les propulsèrent a l'âge de 15 ans au sommet du classement international des patenté.

Durant ses étude elle garda tout de même contact avec sa cousine et pu faire connaissance de deux terriens Tara Duncan blonde aux yeux bleu trop intelligente pour une blonde, petite fille d'Isabella Duncan, haute mage en charge du détachement de protection et surveillance de la Terre.

Et Fabrice De Besois-Giron, fils du gardien de la porte en France et meilleur amis de Tara elle rencontra aussi Caliban Del Salan qu'elle avais déjà vu car il étudié a la même université qu'elle, plus jeune de deux ans il était tout de même très prometteur lui aussi. Il fut pendent un long moment attiré par Eleanora et tenta a plusieurs reprise de la séduire avec son humour parfois douteux, sa tête d'ange aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noir ébouriffé comme s'il ne se coiffait jamais, mais il ce rendis a l'évidence quand il vit sa dulcinée en train d'embrasser langoureusement Rachel qui avais accepté d'aider son amie a faire comprendre au Patenté qu'il n'avais aucune chance avec elle. Il y avais aussi Robin le demi elfe et Fafnir la naine sortcelière. (Les Nain détestant la magie elle refusais de s'en servie).

Ils représentaient ses amis et aussi une deuxième famille pour Rachel même si il faut l'avoué ils avaient le dont de ce mètre dans des galère pas possible et toujours en potentiel danger de mort, surtout Tara qui c'était révélé être directement l'Héritière Impériale de l'Empire d'Omois descendante de Demiderus. Mais cela concerna que très peut Rachel qui durant les deux années après avoir reçu son diplôme, participa a beaucoup de ''recherche-dans-un-coffre-pas-vérouillé-pour-rien'' avec Eleanora. Elles voyagèrent sur Terre, sur Tadix et Mandix les deux lunes d'Autremonde également mini planète ''casino'' a côté desquelles Las Vegas et Ibiza réunie pouvais aller ce rhabillé.

Mais leur duo était si doué qu'il en fut crains de leurs propres employeurs qui eurent peur qu'un jour un tel atout ce retourne contre eux. L'impératrice d'Omois, Lisbeth Duncan pris l'excuse qu'Hiram devenais gardiens de la porte de l'Est des États Unis pour l'envoyer en garnison sur Terre avec mission de surveillance, protection, recherche de nouveau lieurs de sorts. Depuis quelques temps les ''incidents'' c'étaient intensifiés sur la Terre et l'existence d'un groupe de Semchanach, des sortceliers qui refusent de se soumettre aux lois du Haut Conseil des Mages, fut prouvé par les Traqueurs, Elfes redoutable au service de l'Impératrice, et Isabella demanda du renfort supplémentaire dans l'anticipation d'une rébellions.

La couverture était parfaite, une famille qui aménage dans la petite ville de Lima dans l'Ohio.

La famille devais faire profil bas afin de pouvoir agir a leur guise.

Rachel avais protestée, Eleanora avais protestée, Tara elle même avais protestée, mais rien n'y fit elle était obligé de rester sur Terre et de remplir son devoir de Patenté.

Alors elle ce fit une raison et espéra que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Elle avais 17 ans et devrais ce faire passer pour une lycéenne sans intérêt de 15 ans afin de maintenir sa couverture et vu qu'elle avais déjà fait des études poussé sur Autremonde et qu'avec la magie des qu'un livre est lu il est connue par cœur elle pourrais faire son devoir de Patenté après les cours et parfois si cela était vraiment nécessaire elle pourrais ce permettre de rater des jours.

Oui mais Rachel a ce moment là ne savais pas ce qui l'attendais a Lima. Si elle avais su, elle n'aurais de toute façon rien pu y faire...

* * *

Le premier chapitre ne devrais pas tarder j'ai encore quelques éléments a revoir je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas trop a l'aise avec le point de vue que je vais utiliser qui est différant de mes OS.

J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir, particulièrement ceux qui connaissent déjà l'univers d'Autremonde, surtout que je tiens a ma vie donc si les décisions que je vais prendre au fil de la fiction venais a outré un Taraddict c'est toute une armée qui va carrément me tombé dessus et étant une Taraddict je vais devoir moi même me tomber dessus ce qui d'un point de vue technique ne serais pas du tout pratique et pour ceux qui aimeront ce que j'écris et bien vous n'aurais jamais la fin tragique que je vous ai concocté, bien que la fin tragique est une des trois ou quatre fin déjà presque écrite... (Très Rachel ce petit commentaire hein...)

C'est vraiment dur d'omettre des détails volontairement j'ai toujours envie de partir dans des explication qui alourdirais trop le texte... La suite ce déroulera principalement sur Terre, je vous emmènerais sur Autremonde mais pas tout de suite. Le Faberry va aussi mètre quelques chapitres a arrivé, je vais d'abord me concentré sur le Pezberry qui amènera le Faberry.

Encore une info chaque sortcelier a un familier quand il a la chance de le trouver. Aussi je voudrais votre avis a savoir qu'une des membre de la unholy trinity va ce révélé être une nouvelle sortcelière je voudrais votre avis sur quel familier (Terriens ou Autremondien pour les connaisseur) pourrais selon vous les représenter. Donc merci de bien vouloir participé votre avis compte. ^^

Aussi la suite ne viendra pas tant que je n'ai pas de bêta donc encore une fois hésitez pas a me mp si vous en avez le courage ;)

Et je vais arrêter la de toute façon avant qu'il n'y ai vraiment une fic il faut des retours pour avoir les impressions ainsi que les critiques (bonne ou mauvaise hein) donc **c'est a votre tour de pianoter pour moi** !


	2. Lassitude

Salut tous le monde! Donc voici le premier d'une longue série de chapitre ou du moins on l'espère tous! Mais si vous aussi vous l'espérez je le vois dans vos yeux...

Merci BEAUCOUP a ma bêta: DaarkBlondiie! (j'ai toujours rêvais de dire ça un jour *,*)

Merci pour vos reviews, favorit, follows etc... Je répond ici aux Guest.

Guest1 (oui y en a deux^^): J'espère que la version alléger que je vais proposer sur cette fiction te guérira mais je comprend ta meilleure amie moi aussi j'ai déjà saoulé du monde avec Tara x)

Lisa : Oui Rachel va vous réserver quelques surprises sur sa personnalité quand au baisé évoqué dans l'introduction c'est surtout pour que le lien entre elle et Eleanora soit un peut illustrer. Je vais bien m'amuser ;)

Grimm : si tu connais un peut l'univers crée par Sophie Audouin tu peut comprendre que l'introduction est un passage obligatoire pour mètre dans l'ambiance et pour dévoilé un monde vraiment très complexe.

Mina : ravie que ce soit a ton goût mais désolé Britt n'aura pas de licorne qui dans l'œuvre sont des êtres intelligents et sont considéré comme un peuple. Et aussi je me réserve le droit de faire OU pas une fin tragique j'ai tout prévu pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver avant un bon bout temps;p

Guest2(vous vous reconnaîtrait j'espère lol) : Un chien a trois tête pour San? On aura encore moins intérêt de l'énervé ^^' J'aime bien tes idées je cale sa au fond de ma tête pour le méditer ^^

Encore une fois Glee ainsi que Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent pas! Je mixe juste deux univers et fait ce que je veux des personnages =p

* * *

Chapitre 1: Lassitude

_Deux ans plus tard :_

_Quatres semaines après la rentrée de dernière année, vendredi soir:_

Une fois de plus, les rires moqueurs des élèves se firent entendre dans les couloirs du lycée William McKinley, alors qu'une petite brune aux yeux chocolat et au teint hâlé attendait patiemment que les moqueries cessent, avant de prendre des vêtements dans son casier, et de se diriger vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle s'assura que personne ne soit présent puis elle fit face au miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit l'attrista un peu. Outre cette espèce de boisson gelée et bleu qui était très désagréable sur la peau c'est son air las et exténué qu'elle remarqua. Depuis deux ans elle subissait tous genres d'humiliations de la part des  
Cheerios et des joueurs de football et en ce début de troisième année, tout lui indiquer que rien n'allait changer. Elle ne comprenait pas les nonsos terriens, elle les trouvait barbares, sans goût et terriblement futile. Elle qui était une Patenté connu et reconnu sur Autremonde, elle se retrouvait à vivre anonymement dans une ville pommée des USA, dans un lycée régis par des pom-poms girls et des footballeurs sans cervelle, à subir des humiliations qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans une de ses séries justement Américaine ou le lycée est pire qu'une jungle ou la loi du  
plus fort règne sans partage et où elle serait dans la peau de la "loseuse" de service qui normalement devient super mais avec le quaterback jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux et braves toutes les règles pour vivre leur amour au grand jour...

Et bien non elle, elle était là pour son travail qui consistait justement à protégé les habitants de la planète bleu contre toute sorte d'attaque, invasions, soumission de la part de créatures magique ou autres choses parfois pas très bien défini...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'occupait à se nettoyer comme elle pouvait sans l'aide de la magie, elle se rappelait encore le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Ce qui l'amena à penser à ses amis, ses vrais amis, restés sur la planète magique et la tristesse s'ajouta alors à la fatigue et à la lassitude. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant était de quitter ce mini-enfer. Parfois elle maudissait l'Impératrice d'Omois. Il lui arrivait même d'en vouloir presque à Leroy qui avait décidé de venir vivre ici avec son mari, car, lui justement, aimait cette planète barbare, mais cela ne durait qu'une seconde car elle aimait  
trop son père pour sa.

Elle n'avait rien contre les nonsos loin de là. Son papa, Hiram en était un, mais Hiram venait d'une famille de gardiens de porte de transfert, alors il avait baigné dans la magie depuis tout petit et raisonné plus souvent comme un Autremondiens. Il était justement le gardien d'une des deux portes présente aux Usa, la porte Est. L'autre, bien sûr, se trouvant à l'Ouest, à Springdale dans l'Utah.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, indiquant la reprise des cours. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et, une fois satisfaite de son apparence, elle quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers son prochain cours, qui était l'Espagnol avec Mr Schue. Elle arriva avec quatre minutes de retard, mais quand Schuester vit la tête de la mini-diva, d'habitude si assurée et rayonnante, il ne fit pas de commentaires, et la laissa prendre place à un bureau. Le cours passait et elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, et ne remarqua pas que son professeur lui avait posé une question.

-Rachel !

Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Schuester.

-Je t'ai demandé de me traduire la phrase : Veux-tu venir au cinéma avec moi ce soir?

-¿Por favor, tú ven al cine conmigo esta tarde? Professeur.

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait devant l'accent parfait de la diva, et Rachel repartit dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi les professeurs l'interrogeaient souvent comme ça. Elle savait tout ce qu'ils voulaient lui enseigner, son accent en Espagnol était aussi parfait que Santana qui était une latina et qui le parlait couramment. Oh bien sûr aucun mérite à cela, avec la magie elle connaissait toutes les langues terriennes et autremondienne; elle parlait même le Draconique. Elle se doutait que certains professeurs cherchaient à la coincer pour enfin lui faire donner une réponse fausse.  
Ils pouvaient se lever tôt les pauvres !

C'est toujours en broyant du noir, qu'elle se rendit au Glee club en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle fut la dernière à arriver et elle alla s'asseoir sans un mot dans la rangée du fond. Durant tout le cours, elle resta silencieuse et ne participa pas au moindre débat, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup les autres membres. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus les petits regards inquiets que lui lançait discrètement une certaine personne.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de la journée, elle se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers son casier, trop occupée à ce qu'elle devrait dire à ses pères, et surtout à Isabella, qui était en quelque sorte sa patronne, pour pouvoir prendre quelques jours de vacances, et enfin retrouver ses amis. Aussi, elle sursauta quand Kurt entra dans son champ de vision.

-Wow doucement Rach c'est moi.

-Kurt tu m'as fait peur. Évite de refaire ça, s'il te plaît.

Il lui sourit pauvrement.

-Désolé mais tu avais vraiment l'air ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

La diva fronça les sourcils et prit un air étonné.

-Mais tout va bien, pourquoi cette question ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui apprit qu'il ne l'avait pas cru une seconde.

-Pourquoi ? Et bien tu es arrivée en retard au Glee club, tu t'es assise au fond sans même donné la moindre explication à Mr Schue, alors qu'en temps normal, tu te serais confondue en excuses. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as pas du tout participé. Tu te rend comptes que Santana vient d'obtenir un solo, alors que si tu avais un tout petit peu argumenté, c'est toi qui l'aurais eu ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et prit un air dégagé.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, je dois couver quelque chose...

-M'ouais, cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta rupture avec Finn par hasard? Il fait une tête d'enterrement depuis, et toi, j'ai l'impression de te voir dépérir aussi un peu plus chaque jour.

Finn... Rachel pensa que la vie sur Terre était ironique. Après tout elle était bel et bien cette ''loseuse'' qui sort avec le quaterback du lycée... Enfin sortait, car elle avait rompu avec lui trois semaines plus tôt. Pour elle sa relation avec Finn représentait une énorme erreur. Une pitoyable tentative de s'intégrer à cette société. Et si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait aussi qu'elle avait voulu sortir avec lui car elle ne supportait pas de le voir embrasser une jolie blonde trop bien pour lui... Tout le monde avait surpris son expression peinée quand le quaterback embrassait la belle cheerleader. Tout le monde l'avait juste très mal interprété et avait assumé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour un tel idiot. D'ailleurs, ce fut sa petite amie qui l'avait mal interprété en premier, et avait un peu fait vivre un enfer à l'autremondienne... Enfin pire que celui qu'elle vivait déjà. Et pour être sortie avec lui, elle se demandait toujours ce que Quinn lui avait trouvé, c'était sûrement une question de popularité. Car la popularité était une chose très importante pour Quinn surtout lors de la première année de lycée. Elle avait fait de Rachel son petit jouet personnel et chaque slushy reçu n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa dominance sur cet établissement. La sortcelière n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un tel acharnement sur elle...

Mais lors de la deuxième année, tout dans la vie si parfaite de la capitaine des Cheerios avait basculé. Elle était tombée enceinte de Puck, en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait de Finn. Bien que cette épreuve fût difficile, elle avait pu compter sur le soutien du Glee club et elle avait mûri, semblait s'ouvrir plus aux autres.

Cette période permit à Rachel de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Quinn, un aperçu de la vrais Quinn sans ses remparts et sans ses airs de HBIC. Cette apparence si fragile lui ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois elle prit totalement conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour la blonde. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû la détester pour toutes ses humiliations, elle comprit, et pardonna. L'insécurité de Quinn la poussait à toujours se hisser au-dessus de tout, d'après ce que la diva savait, c'était sûrement aussi à cause de son père que la cheerleader agissait ainsi. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle remarqua que le jeune homme attendait une réponse.

-Non Kurt ça n'a rien à voir avec Finn, c'est fini lui et moi. Je vais y aller maintenant à demain.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là Rachel.

La diva hocha la tête et partit sans rien ajouter. Elle quitta l'établissement et prit le chemin qu'elle empruntait tous les jours à pied. Elle avait fait un effort pour s'adapter à cette planète. Elle avait même joué le rôle de la petite nouvelle sans intérêt et n'avait pas cherché à avoir des amis pour s'impliquer le moins possible, alors qu'avec ses aptitudes, elle aurait très facilement détrôné Quinn de sa place de capitaine, mais elle voulait avoir la paix. Bel échec quand on voit ce qu'elle devait endurer tous les jours. Alors elle était lasse de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec cette planète. Elle voulait pouvoir être elle-même. La Rachel d'Autremonde, celle qui passait dans la presse people et à qui beaucoup de sortceliers avait demandé la main.

Elle marchait vite et d'un pas déterminé, pressé de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à la voiture qui la dépassa et qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

-Rachel ?

Ce n'est que quand elle passa à côté et qu'une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille l'interpella qu'elle se reconnecta à la réalité

-Monte je te dépose.

Bien malgré elle, ses mécanismes de défense se mirent en place et avec la fatigue cumulée elle ne pût empêcher une pointe de sarcasme qu'elle aurait bien évité d'ajouter.

-Oh non je suis sûre que l'on va retrouver mon corps à moitié décomposer dans les bois d'ici quelques semaines, une fois que mes papas auront signalé ma disparition. Ou alors c'est une mauvaise blague et tu vas me déposer encore plus loin pour que je doive faire encore plus de chemin, c'est cela?

-Non en fait je t'ai vu marcher, et je me suis dit que je pourrais te déposer.

La voix irritée qu'avait prise la conductrice du véhicule finit de convaincre la diva qui monta dans la voiture, boucla sa ceinture et n'ajouta pas un mot. Jusqu'à se qu'elle ce souvienne que la personne à côté d'elle ne savait sûrement pas où elle vivait.

-Euh tu sais où je vis ?

-Non, mais tu vas me guider, n'est ce pas ?

-D'accord.

Le silence de la voiture n'était interrompu que par les indications de Rachel sur la route a suivre.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la conductrice décida de prendre la parole.

-Franchement tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de retrouver ton corps à moitié décomposer ?

-Non, on m'aurait sûrement retrouvé avant, Lima est une petite ville...

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de te tuer de toute manière...

-Pourtant tu dois me détester... Je t'ai en quelque sorte volé Finn.

Une grimace déforma ses traits l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-En fait non je ne te déteste pas. Et Finn est de l'histoire ancienne...

Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Totalement incapable de trouver quoi dire à Quinn. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver seule avec la fille de ses rêves et il y a quelques minutes, encore elle était persuadée que celle-ci la détestait, ou du moins ne l'appréciait pas suffisamment pour faire un détour afin de la déposer chez elle. Ce fût à nouveau la blonde qui brisa le semi-silence.

-Comment était ta journée ?

- Aurait-il gelé en enfer ? Il faudrait que j'aille voir ça...

Rachel regretta de suite ses paroles, mais dans son état actuel, elle n'était pas vraiment capable d'avoir une vraie discussion, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des intentions de la blonde à son égard. Et celle-ci fût un peu blessée de la réaction de la diva.

-J'essaye juste de faire la conversation, je te rappelle que d'habitude tu parles tellement qu'on veux que tu te taises. Je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment un problème !

Quinn s'inquiétait vraiment car elle avait remarqué que le moral de Rachel était en baisse mais aujourd'hui plus que tout, son comportement durant le Glee club avait ouvert les yeux de tous ceux qui n'avaient encore rien vu. Elle essayait de la faire parler mais ne comprenait pas l'attitude hostile de la brune.

De son côté Rachel n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. Les rares fois où la blonde avait été gentille avec elle, c'était quand elle était au plus bas et avait abaissé ses défenses ou quand elle avait une idée, souvent préjudiciable pour la brune, derrière la tête. Ne se trouvant pas dans le premier cas elle pria pour que cela ne soit pas non plus le deuxième. Si cela était le cas elle ne résisterait pas. De toute façon, quand il s'agissait de Quinn, elle était faible, elle le savait.

-Et bien, si tu es vraiment intéressée, ma journée c'est bien passé. Enfin aussi bien que peut se passer une journée quand on est Rachel Berry...

Un éclair qu'elle ne put identifier passa rapidement dans les yeux de la blonde, avant que celle-ci ne se reprenne.

-C'est juste que depuis quelque temps, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et je me demandais... Enfin j'espère que s'il y a quelque chose, et bien que ce ne soit pas très grave et que...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais rien que les mots prononcés à l'instant laissèrent Rachel scotcher. Non seulement Quinn Fabray venait de bégayer mais en plus, elle venait de prouver qu'elle ne se fichait pas totalement d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà la voiture arrivait devant chez elle.

-C'est ici. Arrêtes toi devant le portail.

Les yeux de Quinn s'agrandirent sous le choc. Devant la voiture, se dressait un immense portail en fer forgé à travers lequel on pouvait appercevoir un superbe manoir aux briques blanche au milieu d'une grande étendue d'herbes bien vertes. Vers le fond on pouvait apercevoir un jardin à la Française.

-Quoi tu veux dire que tu vis dans ce mini-château ?

-C'est un manoir pas un château.

-Mais il est immense ! Et puis je pensais qu'il appartenait à une famille de riches étrangers ?

-Disons que mon père Hiram en est l'héritier, et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas originaire de Lima je vis ici depuis deux ans. Puis Leroy reçoit beaucoup de monde à cause de son travail donc ce n'est pas plus mal que le manoir soit grand...

La brune sourit, si elle savait à quel point le manoir était ''vivant'' dans le sens propre du therme. D'ailleurs elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'en réalité le jardin soit occupé en ce moment par quelques sortcelier mais grâce au sors d'illusion, il paraissait vide de l'extérieur. Elle descendit de la voiture et avant de refermer la portière elle se pencha pour s'adresser à la beauté au volant.

-Merci de m'avoir déposé, désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure c'est juste... Inhabituel que l'on discute toi et moi. Mais merci.

-De rien je comprends. Prends soin de toi Rachel on se dit à lundi.

-Ouais... À lundi.

La brune referma la portière et ouvrit le portail le moins possible afin de s'y glisser pour éviteéviter que la blonde ne voie quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Quinn remit le contact en regardant Rachel disparaître à travers le grand portail en fer forgé quand elle vit une boule noire non identifiée foncer sur la diva puis le portail se referma et elle ne vit plus rien. Elle hésita un instant, pas sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis elle secoua la tête certaine d'avoir rêvé et s'engagea sur la route pour rentrer chez elle l'esprit préoccupé par la petite brune.

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir a lire ce premier chapitre. Pour info je suis sure que d'ici au deuxieme chapitre personne. Je dis bien personne. N'aura trouver ce qu'était cette boule noire non identifier (indice : ce n'est pas un sort, ni un ovni, ni un chat, ni steack cramé volant(u_u), ect...)

Je suis très nulle en Espagnol donc la phrase bien de google trad désolé si c'est pas trop correct ^^'

Merci de me laisser vos avis!

**_UN REVIEW = UN SOURIRE :)_**


	3. Eveil

Nous voilà donc au 2eme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira personnellement je le trouve un peut court... C'est par ce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite et que je trouve toujours un truc a redire aussi lol ! x)

Tout d'abord je précise a nouveau que **Glee ainsi que Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent pas** même si tous le monde le sait je préfère trop le dire que pas suffisamment !

Ensuite encore merci a ma bêta DaarkBlondiie pour la correction et vous pouvez aussi lui dire merci car grâce a elle la fic passe de T a M. Vous aurez compris pourquoi ;)

En réponse aux reviews des guest :

Marine : C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous faire découvrir l'univers de Tara Duncan et je fais mon maximum pour que tout soit bien compréhensible aussi ! ^^

lisa418 : Moi aussi je déteste (pour rester polie) Finn. Il va donc en baver un peut avec moi je ne compte pas y faire de cadeau. Quant a leur séparation il me semble qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble dans la saison 4 mais je ne sais pas peut être qu'ils sont a nouveau en couple je ne la regarde pas depuis une certaine rupture...

Ensuite sur Autremonde une boule de cristal est l'équivalent d'un téléphone portable. Le magicnet vous l'aurez compris c'est internet sur Autremonde (tous les termes viennent de l'œuvre je n'invente rien)

* * *

Rachel n'eut rien le temps de comprendre, un instant elle rentrait chez elle tranquillement, l'esprit tourné vers la blonde de ses rêves et celui d'après, et bien elle était clouée au sol, totalement engloutie sous une masse noire qu'elle identifia au bout de quelques secondes. Elle rigola et se redressa une fois que le molosse eut fini la toilette de son visage.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir Maître Manitou.

Le gros labrador noir s'assit en remuant la queue tout joyeux puis secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre et son expression changea. Il prit la parole.

-Ah Rachel, excuses moi, ce maudit chien reprend le contrôle à chaque fois que le flux de magie baisse trop d'un coup. Comme je reviens d'Autremonde, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Manitou est le père d'Isabella et l'arrière-grand-père de Tara. À l'époque il faisait partie du conseil des Hauts Mages, mais il était obsédé par l'immortalité et il passa une grande partie de sa vie à faire une potion qui le rendrait immortel. Cela avait bien souvent faillis lui coûter la vie, et puis un jour, il réussit. Aujourd'hui il est donc immortel, mais dans le corps d'un Labrador... Il passa de longues années à être dominé par le chien en lui, mais finalement, il avait réussi à prendre un semblant de contrôle, même si parfois il le perdait un peu.

-Ce n'est rien Maître, je suppose que Dame Isabella est ici également ?

-Hum oui, apparemment les Traqueurs ont trouvé des informations capitales sur un groupe de Semchanach qui chercherait à établir une domination sur cette planète. Elle te donnera les détails mais dans l'ensemble c'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle.

Un nouvel éclat brilla dans les yeux de la brune. Un éclat que Manitou n'avait vu que quelques fois sur Autremonde, quand la jeune diva devait partir sur des sortes de mission-suicide et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Cela dépend du point du vue Maître. Cela me convient parfaitement je commençais à rouiller voyez-vous ?

-Vous, les Patentés, vous êtes vraiment effrayant quand on vous parle de mission-suicide...

-Moui, enfin il ne s'agit là que de quelques Semchanach, je voulais demander quelques jours de vacances mais je suppose que cela va devoir attendre, ma foie, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins cette nouvelle promet un peu d'action!

C'est sur ce dernier commentaire qu'elle se dirigea vers le manoir. Une fois dans le hall elle demanda à Brad, le majordome, où se trouvaient ses papas ainsi que sa patronne.

-Ils sont tous dans le bureau de Maître Leroy, Milady.

-Merci Brad.

Elle lui sourit et prit la direction du bureau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du manoir mais, celui-ci sembla de bonne humeur, car il lui ouvrit un passage qui arrivait directement dans le bon couloir. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à destination en moins de deux minutes. Elle appréciait beaucoup que le manoir soit doté d'une conscience lui permettant de répondre aux demandes de ses occupants, mais aussi de pouvoir modifier les couloirs à sa guise, cela permettait de parcourir rapidement une longue distance. Et puis, cela lui rappelait aussi le château vivant du Lancovit d'où le manoir était issu. Heureusement que celui-ci était beaucoup moins susceptible que l'originel. Rachel se rappela rapidement d'un pauvre mage qui travaillait à la cour et que le château n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le pauvre s'était souvent retrouvé à arpenter les couloirs sans jamais arriver à destination, ou parfois après plusieurs heures. Le château s'amusait aussi à projeter des images des forêts les plus dangereuses de la planète en pleine nuit, laissant retentir les cris peu rassurant des plus grands prédateurs. Le pauvre avait démissionner à peine un mois plus tard. Elle sortit de ses pensées et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle repéra rapidement ses deux pères qu'elle salua puis fit face à une femme qui semblait avoir à peine la cinquantaine, très peu de ride et les cheveux d'argent avec une mèche d'un blanc pur sur le côté gauche, marque typique des Duncan. La seule chose que savait Rachel était que son véritable âge dépassé de loin la cinquantaine. Elle avait peut-être dans les 100 ans ou pas loin, après tous les sortceliers vivaient plus longtemps que les habitants de la terre. Le vert de ses yeux était encore vif mais marqué par un lourd passé et par la perte trop importante d'un mari et d'une fille perdu puis retrouver pour être à nouveau perdu. Et bien que cette femme ait un sale caractère, elle était plutôt bienveillante et aussi très connue et respectée dans le cercle des Hauts Mages, alors Rachel éprouvait également un profond respect pour sa supérieure. Elle la salua donc à la façon des sortceliers.

-Dame Isabella, que votre magie illumine.

-Et qu'elle protège le monde. Rachel, comme tu dois le deviner, ma présence ici n'est pas de simple courtoisie.

En effet depuis que la brune était sur Terre, elle n'avait vu sa supérieure que deux fois, et à chaque fois elle avait raté au moins les trois jours suivants pour remplir une mission considérée comme importante.

-Manitou m'a rapidement informé de la situation.

-Oh mon idiot de père est donc revenu à lui.

-Oui après m'avoir sauté dessus...

La plus jeune cru voir la naissance d'un micro-sourire sur les lèvres de son aîné mais cela fut si fugace qu'elle se persuada avoir rêvé. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Isabella sourire et elle se demandait aujourd'hui si cela était possible.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais faire court. Les Traqueurs ont réussi à récupérer des informations sur un groupe de Semchanach qui se fait appeler les Zanaroth, oui c'est vraiment pas rechercher comme nom, qui ont pour but de se faire passer pour des Dieux, prendre le contrôle de la Terre et éliminer tout sortceliers qui serait sous la direction du conseil des Hauts Mages. Pour éviter que des sortceliers inexpérimentés ne soient pris pour cible, il faut que tu le devienne toi. Je vais faire en sorte que ces ''rebelles'' aient une piste sur toi, tu ne dois plus faire profil bas mais ne dois pas non plus trop te révéler. Le but est de les éliminer avant qu'il n'y ait des morts de notre côté. Manitou restera avec toi et te suivra à partir de maintenant en se faisant passer pour ton familier vu que tu n'en as pas. Je suis actuellement en pleine négociation avec les dirigeants du Lancovit ainsi que l'Impératrice d'Omois pour que tu ait une équipe la plus performante qu'il soit. Ils devraient arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine. Au plus Tard. Des questions ?

-Aucunes, Madame.

-Bien, voici le rapport des Traqueurs, ces Elfes ont fait un bon boulot cette fois-ci, donc autant que tu profites de leurs observations.

Elle lui tendit une boule de cristal que la diva prit et fourra dans sa poche.

-Nous avons terminé.

-Bien Madame.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la pièce.

Complètement exténuée, elle prit la direction de sa chambre et, encore une fois, le manoir fut vraiment gentil et lui ouvrit encore un accès direct. Elle le remercia et entra dans son cocon personnel. Les murs représentaient les rues de Tingapour, la capitale d'Omois, elle était plus précisément sur la plus grande place marchande de la ville et le fait que le décor était animé et qu'un léger bruit de fond accompagné les mouvements des centaines d'être vivant parcourant les étales rendait l'effet encore plus réel. Rachel appréciait cette vue mais son humeur était plutôt au calme reposant.

-Manoir, le désert du Salterens, de nuit s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, le manoir s'exécuta et le décor changea peu a peu pour laisser place à une étendue désertique éclairée par la douce lueur des deux lunes d'Autremonde Tadix et Mandix.

C'était le paysage favoris de la diva qui s'endormait tous les soirs dans cette atmosphère reposante. Fatiguée de sa journée, elle décida de ne rien faire du tout. Elle s'allongea sur son grand lit rond et observa le plafond où les deux lunes brillaient doucement, diffusant une lueur hypnotique dans la pièce entière. Et Rachel se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, bercée par le léger bruit de vent qui accompagnait les petits grains de sable qui voletaient paresseusement sur les murs

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombé sur Lima et Rachel proposa au labrador d'aller faire une ballade pour lui montrer les environs. Donc vers 23h, une jeune femme marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville tout en discutant avec ''son chien''.

-Alors comme ça l'Impératrice a ouvert les candidatures pour trouver un futur Empereur à sa nièce ? C'est Tara qui doit être ravie...

Le labrador rigola en repensant à sa petite fille en train de fuir lesdits prétendants.

-Oui je crois qu'elle a même demander à Eleanora et à Caliban de lui apprendre quelques techniques pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

Un éclair de mélancolie passa dans les yeux de la brune, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Haut Mage. Il savait qu'un lien particulier unissait les deux jeunes femmes, il suffisait de les voir interagir toute les deux pour que ce soit une évidence. En revanche, comme tout le monde, il ne savait la nature exacte de ce lien. Oh bien sûr, il avait, lui aussi, lu tous les articles sur le magicnet qui se délectaient d'un tel suspense et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certaines disaient que les deux jeunes femmes avaient des enfants sur Terre et que la petite diva y vivait pour les élever et que sa moitié la rejoignait tous les soirs après le travail. Une autre disait que l'Impératrice elle-même avait des sentiments pour l'une d'elles et avait donc décidé de les séparer.. Que des rumeurs infondées et vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas y accorder le moindre crédit.

La conversation n'eut pas le temps de repartir que la boule de cristal incrustée la montre de la jeune Patenté se mit à vibrer. La brune fronça les sourcils quand la carte de Lima apparut devant ses yeux et qu'un point rouge pulsait en son centre.

-Il y a une activité magique irrégulière à quelques embranchements d'ici. C'est un éveil. Je dois aller voir ça, excusez-moi.

Sur ce, elle s'élança rapidement à travers les rues, mais jugea plus rapide de passer par les toits. Alors dans une acrobatie digne des plus grands cirques, elle atterrit souplement sur la toiture la plus proche et fila avec l'agilité d'un félin. Elle arriva à un carrefour en moins de cinq minutes et elle aperçut un camion qui avait percuté de plein fouet une voiture. La voiture avait été percutée sur le côté droit et vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne donnait pas cher du passager avant s'il y en avait un. Elle accourue pour voir l'état du conducteur et lorsqu'elle pencha la tête vers la fenêtre elle reconnue immédiatement les deux passagères.

-Brittany, Santana ! Hey Brittany tu m'entends ?

La blonde était du côté passager mais au grand soulagement de la diva, elle n'avait pas l'air du tout blessée. La carrosserie autour d'elle était toute froissée, mais il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle sorte, Rachel comprit qu'elle devait être entourée d'un bouclier protecteur lors du choc. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie.

La blonde reprit ses esprits et regarda la latina à côté d'elle, inconsciente et couverte de sang.

-San ? San. San. San !

-Calme-toi, Brittany, je vais la sortir de là, essaye de descendre si tu peux. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent d'ouvrir les portières mais elles étaient coincées à cause du choc. Rachel ne perdit pas plus de temps et ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur dorée.

-Par le Destructus !

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire une vraie incantation comme l'exigeaient les Dragons et imagina rapidement un certain lézard grincé des dents s'il aurait été présent. La porte tomba en poussière et elle entreprit d'extirper la conductrice hors du véhicule. Elle l'allongea un peu plus loin et l'ausculta rapidement. Elle repéra plusieurs fractures et une plaie à la tête qui saignait beaucoup trop. Elle devait agir et vite. Brittany sortit aussi de la voiture et se précipita vers son amie. Elle en profite pour l'interroger.

-Brittany que s'est-il passé ?

-San...

Son regard angoissé lui serra le cœur et elle s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Raconte-moi.

-On roulait en discutant... On revenait du Breadstix et... et d'un coup, il y a eu un klaxon, San a crié et... Et ses mains sont devenue rouges. Et il y a eu un gros bruit et l'impact, je l'ai vu se cogner la tête et saigner... Moi je n'avais rien je n'ai même pas eu mal et il y avait cette lumière rouge autour de moi et.. Elle a disparu et tu es arrivée... Je comprends rien je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Rachel comprit parfaitement ce qu'il c'était passé, et pour le coup la latina remonta dans son estime. Voyant le danger arrivé et comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour l'éviter, son amour pour la blonde l'a poussé à s'éveiller, et à concentrer toute sa puissance sur cette dernière à son propre détriment. Cela était vraiment rare et la brunette se promis de ne jamais douter de l'amour de Santana pour Brittany.

-Bon Brittany promets-moi de ne pas paniquer il faut que je la soigne elle ne survivra pas si nous attendons les secours que je n'ai même pas encore appelé... Et s'il te plaît va voir comment est le conducteur du camion.

-D'accord.

La blonde s'éloigna et Rachel reporta son attention sur la jeune femme inconsciente devant elle. Elle se mit à genoux et se concentra sur les blessures de l'accidentée. Ses mains brillèrent à nouveau de l'éclat doré de son flux magique et elle plaça ses mains au-dessus de la latina.

-Par le Reparus !

Après un craquement sonore et un gémissement de douleur, Santana n'avait plus une seule blessure. Brittany revint en courant.

-Le chauffeur est inconscient mais il n'a pas l'air en danger. On devrait quand même appeler les secours... Comment va Sanny

-Elle va bientôt se réveiller, elle n'a plus rien. Pour les secours on y viendra mais en attendant il faut réparer la voiture et juste faire croire au chauffeur qu'il a percuté le mur et non une autre voiture.

La blonde regarda la voiture d'un air septique.

-À mon avis elle est irréparable...

-Pas pour moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la lueur réapparu à ses mains, elle lança un jet de magie sur le véhicule en murmurant un nouveau Reparus et la voiture se retrouva aussi propre et neuve qu'à sa sortie d'usine.

-Wouha Rachel, t'es une Sortcelière !

La diva se figea sur place. Comment Brittany pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir.

-Berry je peux savoir ce que tu fiches si prêt de moi ?

-Oh bienvenue parmis nous Santana.

La latina n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus.

-Sanny!

Un peu perdu la Cheerleader se laissa câliné sans rechigner. Rachel leur laissa un peu d'espace et décida de s'occuper du conducteur du camion. Elle monta dans la cabine, alors que l'homme reprenait ses esprits.

-Monsieur vous allez bien ?

-Hein ?

Il la regarda d'un air confus. Puis un élément fit clic dans son cerveau et il eut l'air horrifier.

-Mon Dieu j'ai percuté une voiture.

-Regardez-moi monsieur.

Il obéit mais prit peur en voyant les mains lumineuses de la diva. Celle-ci lui jeta un puissant sort d'oublis.

-Par le Mintus vous oubliez, aucune voiture n'est accidentée !

Il eut l'air confus un instant puis un autre jet le frappa, l'assomant net, le renvoyant dans les ténèbres. Elle prit le mobile qu'elle trouva dans la boîte à gant et elle composa le numéro des secours.

-SAMU j'écoute.

-Il y a eu un accident à l'angle de Rivers Blue et de Jr Street, un camion a perdu le contrôle venez vite.

-Y-a-t-il...

Rachel coupa la communication et sortit du camion. Elle rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes toujours enlacer et elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri à cette vue. C'est à regret qu'elle interrompit l'échange.

-Il faut y aller les secours vont arriver.

Santana fronça les sourcils.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens très bien avoir été percuté par ce camion et ma voiture est encore plus neuve que le jour où je l'ai acheté...

-C'est Rachel qui l'a réparé avec sa magie et elle t'a aussi soigné San.

-C'est quoi ce délire... Et putain j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Britt comment ce fait-il que tu n'ait rien ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne je ne remercierais jamais suffisamment Dieu pour ça mais vraiment... Je comprends rien du tout !

-Actuellement, c'est toi qui lui as sauvé la vie, Santana. bon j'ai aussi sauvé la tienne juste après car tu n'as même pas pensé à te protéger tu as mis toute ta puissance dans la protection de Brittany.

Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Et comment j'aurais fais ça ?

-On en parlera chez moi les secours ne devraient plus tarder à présent.

Elle prit la place conducteur de la voiture de la latine qui la regardait d'un air complètement perdu et visiblement encore sous le choc.

-Je ne pense pas que tu soit en mesure de conduire alors montez je vous emmène.

* * *

La façon dont Rachel dis ''bonjour'' Isabella est aussi tiré du livre c'est de cette façon que les sortceliers ce saluent. Oui je sais c'est plus court de dire bonjour... Il y a aussi d'autre façon de ce saluer c'est surtout en fonction de la race par exemple deux nains ce diraient:

-que votre marteau sonne clair!

-que votre enclume raisonne!

C'était votre minute Autremondienne! J'aime bien cette façon de ce dire ''bonjour'' (même si je me vois mal dire ça a ma sup en arrivent au boulot le matin j'imagine sa tête de là mdrr)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus au moins rapidement (wouha je vous aide là...) se sera en fonction de ma propre avancé dans la fiction car je tiens a garder une avance confortable en cas de soucis.

Laissez moi vos avis ;)


	4. Decouverte

Hey salut tous le monde ! Bien pour une fois je vais faire court étant le 24 décembre j'ai peut de temps a vous consacrer mais je ne vous ai pas oublier ! ;)

Désolé je ne répond pas a chaque reviews cette fois ci mais je vous remercie et en réponse générale : oui c'était un chien et oui c'est bien Santana la sortcelière mais elle ne savais pas pour ses pouvoirs et vous aller comprendre pourquoi Britt connais le mot Sortcelière. ;)

Lemon a la fin du chapitre. On dis merci a ma super bêta qui déchire tout et qui fait même mes lemon ! * tous le monde applaudis *

Et donc merci a ma bêta DaarkBlondiie / ScaryBlondy pour la correction / écriture du lemon (je sais plus si je dois donner ce pseudo ou l'autre désolé ^^)

Ah aussi j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions face a la personnalité de Rachel j'espère qu'elle vous plaira donc merci de me donner votre avis car la partie la plus intéressante quand on poste une fiction c'est bien le partage avec le lecteur.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir fut vraiment silencieux, les deux rescapées étaient toujours en état de choc. La diva envoya un rapide message à son père Leroy afin que le manoir fasse temporairement le ''mort'' le temps de tout expliquer aux deux Cheerios. Une fois arrivées, Santana sortit de sa voiture bouche bée, devant l'immense bâtisse.

-Berry comment peux-tu vivre dans un mini-château ? J'ai toujours cru que tu vivais dans des cartons en pleine rue !

-Haha, je suis plié en deux tellement c'était marrant... C'est là tout le problème Lopez, et oui je viens de t'appeler Lopez, les gens de cette planète jugent toujours au premier regard et une fois que c'est fait personne ne prend la peine de chercher plus loin... Enfin je suppose que c'est dans la nature des Terriens...

-Wow Berry tu parles comme une putain d'extraterrestre.

Rachel haussa les épaules et lui sourit narquoisement.

-Parce que t'en vois tous les jours toi des extraterrestres ? Aller, suivez-moi, on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et elles entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Elle les conduisit vers un salon du rez-de-chaussé, le plus moderne possible, et les invita à prendre place sur un des canapés, s'installant elle-même dans un grand fauteuil juste en face des deux autres. Le majordome fit son entrée à son tour

-Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous proposez quelque chose à boire ?

-Nous prendrons du thé. Merci Brad.

-Bien Mademoiselle.

Il s'inclina respectueusement puis quitta le salon. Santana siffla, impressionnée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension.

-Berry a même un homme à tout faire.

-Il n'est pas un homme à tout faire c'est un majordome. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Commençons par le commencement... Santana ce qu'il vient de se passer durant l'accident s'appelle l'Éveil. C'est très compliqué à expliqué, mais en gros une partie de toi, ta partie disons ''magique'' vient de s'éveiller. Tu es donc devenue une Sortcelière. Enfin tu en est une depuis la naissance, mais tu étais juste en sommeil...

-Je suis une quoi ?

-Une sortcelière, cela signifie ''ceux-qui-savent-lier-les-sorts'' sauf que c'est trop long donc ça a été abréger. Nous pouvons utiliser le flux magique présent dans notre environnement et le manipuler plus ou moins à notre guise.

-C'est ça et tu te fout de ma gueule ou alors cet accident m'a fais passer dans une autre dimension où tu oses m'appeler par mon nom de famille et où tu peux faire de la magie, cooool ! J'me réveille quand ?

-Donc tu es prête à croire que tu es dans une autre dimension mais pas que les sortceliers existent et que tu en es une toi aussi ?

-Elle a raison, San c'est comme dans ce livre tu sais et je l'ai vu faire. Et toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie lors de l'accident. Tes mains sont devenue rouge et ensuite cette lueur rouge m'a entouré et j'ai vu la tôle de la voiture prête à m'écraser mais cet halo l'a retenue. Je serais morte sinon...

Brittany prit sa main et se colla un peu plus à elle alors que Rachel approuva. Décidant de s'occuper d'un problème à la fois, d'abord tout apprendre à Santana et ensuite trouver pourquoi la blonde avait l'air de tout savoir...

-Bien et tu peux prouver ça ? Enfin je veux dire vas-y fait ! Fais-moi un tour de passe-passe. Sort un lapin de ton chapeau!

La brune soupira et fit remonter le flux de magie à ses doigts, illuminant ses mains.

-Est-ce suffisant ? Sinon je peux faire ça. Netoyus.

La magie frappa l'autre brune qui eut un mouvement de recul puis regarda le sang sur ses vêtements s'effacer et les parties déchirer se recoudre d'elles-même.

-Ok... Maintenant je te crois... Quoi d'autre ?

-Je préfère que tu poses tes questions, j'y répondrais.

-D'accord. Donc nous sommes des...

-Sortceliers, oui.

-Et tu vas m'envoyer dans une école de magie comme ce film que Britt-Britt m'a forcé à regarder l'autre jour ?

Rachel rigola, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Santana qu'elle ignora totalement.

-On me pause toujours la même question quand je dois expliquer qui nous sommes aux nouvels éveillés. Donc non tu ne seras envoyé nulle part pour le moment. Tu n'auras pas non plus besoin de baguette magique car je suppose que c'était ta prochaine question et avant même que tu n'y penses, non nous ne passons pas nos journées derrière un chaudron, bien sûr nous les utilisons pour faire des potions mais c'est uniquement les mages médecins, et enfin nous ne volons pas sur des balais car non seulement c'est horriblement cliché mais en plus c'est aussi terriblement inconfortable...

-Ok donc j'ai tout à revoir sur la magie... Et comment ça se fait que ceux comme moi, enfin comme B ne connaissent pas votre, je veux dire notre existence ?

-Et bien, il existe une planète...

Rachel commença le récit habituel qu'elle faisait aux nouveaux sortceliers pour expliquer les bases du nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux. Entre-temps, Brad avait apporté le thé et Santana et Brittany l'écoutèrent durant près de trois heures parlée de la planète magique, des sortceliers et autre créatures magiques peuplant Autremonde. Les deux adolescentes étaient pendues à ses lèvres et pour une fois Santana ne fit aucun commentaire sur le débit de parole de la Patenté.

-Donc si je résume tu es une super-espionne extraterrestre envoyée sur Terre pour protéger les humains de tout ce qui est magiquement dangereux pour eux...

Rachel rigola face à l'image d'une super-espionne qui s'imposa dans son esprit.

-En fait je me vois plus comme une exilée obligée de travailler sur cette planète vraiment ennuyante...

-Comment ça exilé ? Tu n'as pas choisi de venir ici ?

-C'est une longue histoire qu'on va garder pour une autre fois mais franchement Lopez, crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un voudrait venir vivre ici et subir tout ce que j'ai pu subir en deux ans ? Si j'avais pu je serais déjà partis. Bon je ne serais en fait carrément jamais venue...

La cheerios eut l'air vraiment gêné et semblait s'en vouloir suite à une telle remarque. Elle se racla la gorge tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Hum justement à propos de ça... Je heu... Hum et bien... Je suis désolé pour les slushies, les insultes et tout le reste je...

-C'est bon je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, c'était juste pour asseoir votre dominance et prouver qui avait les reines de ce lycée. Il vous fallait un souffre-douleur et j'étais la nouvelle tête de la région avec deux papas... Une cible parfaite je me serais même choisi si j'avais été à votre place... Et puis tout le monde sait que toi et Quinn me détester... De toute façon j'ai bien l'intention de repartir dès que je le peux, c'est juste l'affaire de quelques mois...

Brittany sembla paniquée à cette annonce et voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Santana la fit taire d'un regard que Rachel capta mais ne comprit pas.

-Ber-Rachel je ne te déteste pas et Q non plus tu sais. En fait t'es plutôt sympa. T'es pas comme au lycée...

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas la Rachel du lycée. D'ailleurs si tu avais rencontré la vraie Rachel en dehors du contexte du lycée nous serions sûrement devenue de très bonnes amies.

Elle lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus et ajouta.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas Brittany je t'assure que tu aurais déjà fini dans mon lit et que tu serais revenue de toi-même pour t'y retrouver à nouveau...

Santana resta un moment bouche bée devant l'air narquois qu'affichait maintenant la diva.

-Wow du calme gay Berry t'es flippante tu sais ça?

-J'ai toujours sus que tu étais une licorne Rachel, tu as vu San, c'est vraiment super ! claironna la blonde et Santana lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Je disais ça comme ça. Soit pas triste mais les latinas c'est pas mon genre. Désolé...

-Niark ça tombe bien car les nains, c'est pas mon genre non plus.

Elle fit un sourire à Brittany qui avait l'air vraiment joyeuse sur le coup.

-Tu vois je préfère les grandes blondes aux yeux bleus super sexy avec un corps de rêve.

Elle regarda amoureusement Brittany qui lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres alors que la Patenté elle, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec les propos de la brune. Son style était tout à fait grande blonde super sexy au corps de rêve mais aussi très intelligente et aux yeux d'un marron-vert hypnotique. À cette pensée, l'image d'une blonde en particulier apparut dans sa tête.

Elle fut sorti de sa rêverie par une Santana amusée.

-Eh oh Berry, arrêtes de fantasmer sur nous, ça devient gênant à la fin !

-J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à fantasmer sur toi merci je veux pas faire de cauchemars !

-Wouha vraiment faut que tu sois comme ça au lycée tu verras que tu ne te feras plus du tout emmerder. Même moi je commence à t'apprécier c'est pour dire...

-Oui bon nous avons suffisamment discuté il est temps d'aller au lit maintenant, vous pouvez prévenir vos parents et dormir ici il y a encore pas mal de choses à voir et j'aurais besoin de discuter avec toi Brittany. Vous aurez deviné que ce n'est pas les chambres qu'il manque. Et je suppose qu'il ne vous en faudra qu'une...

Les deux Cheerios eurent un sourire entendu.

-D'accord mais on n'aura pas besoin d'appeler c'est hyper tard et Britt devait dormir chez moi. Mes parents ne sont pas là. Voyage d'affaire.

C'est sur cette dernière parole que la soirée se termina et Rachel leur désigna une chambre dans le même couloir que la sienne mais suffisamment éloigné sait-on jamais avec la latina. Il y avait salle de bain intégrée pour que les deux Cheerios puissent se doucher sans être dérangé.

Une fois doucher et dans le lit, Santana profitait de la sécurité des bras de sa belle. D'habitude c'est elle qui la tenait fort dans ses bras mais ce soir il y avait trop de changements dans sa vie, trop de nouvelles données à traiter en si peu de temps et cela l'effrayait. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout. Elle avait réussi à se contrôler quand Berry lui avait tout balancé sans trop de ménagement mais avec une grande patience mais là, dans le noir, la peur commençait à la gagner et elle était plus que reconnaissante d'avoir sa blonde à ses côtés.

Brittany elle n'avait rien dis de plus. Elle sentait l'insécuritée de sa petite amie et d'un côté elle était heureuse car elle serait en mesure de la rassurer et de la soutenir. Elle espérait pouvoir rester près d'elle car si tout était comme dans les livres alors cela voulait dire que Santana devrait partir sur Autremonde. Rachel n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet mais il était certain qu'il serait abordé rapidement. Inconsciemment elle resserra son étreinte sur cette brune qu'elle aimait plus que tout et se promit de ne jamais la laisser partir. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et y posa sa joue en fermant les yeux. Très vite le sommeil les gagna toutes les deux.

Le lendemain matin Rachel se préparait dans sa salle de bain quand elle entendit un cri retentir dans le couloir. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit et c'est en sous-vêtements qu'elle sortit voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouva une Santana sous le choc, étant qui semblait lui coller à la peau depuis la veille, Manitou à côté d'elle.

-Santana tout va bien ?

La brune se tourna vers Rachel et pointa un doigt accusateur vers le couloir en face d'elle.

-Putain Berry je viens de voir ce... Ce couloir s'ouvrir juste sous mon nez et ce chien lui dire merci. Le CHIEN vient de dire MERCI à un COULOIR!

-Ok Santana respire tout va bien. Tu voulais te rendre quelque part ?

-Quoi ? Non je venais te voir, toi !

Manitou se dandina comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-En fait Rachel c'est moi qui avais un petit creux et le manoir m'a ouvert le passage aux cuisines... Je t'assure que je ne l'avais pas vu tu sais comment je peux être de bon matin...

Santana avait à présent les yeux écarquillés et Rachel commença à se demander si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir.

-Ok je suis à côté d'un chien qui parle à un manoir qui lui ouvre un accès aux cuisines car il avait les crocs... Ok c'est cool... Très cool... Donc là si je regarde au fond du couloir je vais voir un lapin passé en courant et en criant ''en retard ! Je suis en retard !'' ?

La latina regarda le fond du couloir vraiment sûre de le voir passer et Rachel remercia mentalement le manoir qui n'osa pas faire apparaître un lapin courant sur les murs. Elle cherchait une façon de calmer la latina et heureusement pour elle Brittany émerger de la chambre. Voyant l'état de sa brune elle fronça les sourcils, vint entourer sa taille de ses bras et embrasser sa joue pour lui offrir un soutien.

-Ah bonjour Brittany. Euh... Santana à eut un choc donc avant que ça t'arrive sache que le chien a côté de toi parle et que le manoir est vivant. En quelque sorte...

Santana marmonna un ''T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt'' alors que la blonde lui posa un autre baiser sur sa tempe.

-Oui je suis désolé mais hier c'était vraiment tard et j'avais prévu d'attendre avant de te l'apprendre. Donc les filles je vous présente Maître Manitou. Manitou, voici Santana Lopez l'éveillée d'hier soir et sa petite amie Brittany Pierce.

-Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

Santana qui semblait s'être remise de ses émotions, hocha la tête alors que la blonde à ses côtés sautillait presque de joie.

-Maître Manitou je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin! Je me demandais vous avez eu mal quand vous êtes devenu un labrador ?

La diva ainsi que le pauvre Manitou la regardait, totalement stupéfait. De son côté Santana fronça les sourcils se demandant si la question posé était innocente ou s'il y avait autre chose qu'elle ignorait.

-Heu, non je n'ai rien sentit quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais déjà sous cette forme et sous l'emprise de l'animal...

Il regarda Rachel qui haussa les épaules.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas où elle a appris tout ça. Hum Brittany si tu veux bien je voudrais discuter avec toi. Manitou pouvez-vous accompagner Santana au salon pour le petit déjeuner ?

L'ancien Haut Mage invita la brune à le suivre alors que Rachel emmena la blonde dans sa chambre afin d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Brittany prit donc place sur le lit et observa Rachel qui était restée debout.

-Wouha Rachel tu sais que t'es vraiment pas mal en fait? Dommage qu'avec les vêtements que tu portes au lycée personnes ne peut en profiter.

Étonnée, Rachel se regarda rapidement dans son miroir. Elle remarqua sa petite tenue et s'empara d'un jean et d'un tee shirt pour avoir une tenue plus décente.

-Excuses-moi. Hum ne dit pas à Santana que je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et je ne voudrais pas mourir aujourd'hui...

-D'accord tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui en fait je voulais savoir ce que tu sais à propos des Sortceliers et surtout comment tu l'as su?

La blonde lui sourit, surexcité.

-C'est grâce à Sophie voyons !

Rachel haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Sophie?

-Oui Sophie ! C'est elle qui écrit les aventures de Tara Duncan, l'héritière d'Omois et de son combat contre les Sangraves et les démons et toutes les créatures malfaisante d'Autremonde.

La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre si c'était une blague mais l'air absolument sérieux de la blonde lui fit perdre tout espoirs.

-Quoi un livre ? Tu as appris tout ça sur un livre terrien écrit par une terrienne ? C'est impossible Dame Isabella ne tolérerais jamais ça...

-En fait elle n'est pas d'accord mais Sophie est insensible aux Mintus et Tara serait apparemment d'accord pour qu'elle fasse un livre de ses aventures...

-Tara ne m'en a jamais parlé...

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina.

-Tu connais Tara ? Et tu connais Cal et Moineau et Robin et Fabrice et tout les autres ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Rachel Berry dans les livres...

-Oui je les connais tous ce sont mes amis. Il va falloir que je parle de tout ça avec Isabella... Bon allons déjeuner avant que Santana ne se demande ce que nous faisons...

Le samedi se passa sans encombre. Rachel avait contacté Isabella lui demandant l'autorisation de laisser Santana sur Terre car la demoiselle ne voulait pas quitter Brittany ce que la diva comprenait parfaitement, la Haute Mage accepta à condition qu'elle devienne son mentor et qu'elle lui apprenne les bases. Tout le monde était satisfait car de toute façon sur Autremonde ils auraient eu du mal à lui trouver un Haut Mage disponible à cette époque de l'année. Brittany fut réellement soulagé de cette  
nouvelle et Santana se sentait encore plus redevable envers son ancienne souffre douleur qu'elle commençait vraiment à apprécier. Les deux sortcelièrse avaient vraiment sympathisé durant cette journée au manoir et s'étaient découvert pas mal de points en commun. Les deux Cheerios avaient fait la connaissance des papas de Rachel. Celle-ci commença à enseigner à la latina comment utiliser la magie sous l'œil attentif de Brittany qui se faisait une joie de discuter de tout et de rien avec Manitou. À un moment Santana en avait marre de n'arriver à rien avec la magie et elle demanda à faire une pause. Rachel l'accorda et ils se retrouvèrent tous à boire un coup sur la terrasse qui se trouver à côté du terrain d'entraînement.

-C'est quand même immense chez toi tu as un terrain d'entraînement qui fait presque la taille d'un terrain de football, je ne parle pas de la taille des deux jardins et la grande étendue d'herbe que vous avez devant le manoir.

-Tu sais Santana si un jour tu viens sur Autremonde ici tu auras l'impression de te trouver dans le placard à balais du palais Impérial d'Omois... Et puis c'est nécessaire, quand nous accueillons des Sortceliers de passages il faut beaucoup de place et le manoir est alors très animé.

-Je vois... Au fait je me demandais, tu dis que tu es quoi ? Une voleuse patenté ?

-Oui une Patenté, hum si tu veux une idée de ce que ça donne imagine un mix entre Robin des Bois et James Bond...

-Donc tu peux volé tout ce que tu veux et faire de super cabriole ? J'en doute...

-Tu veux une démo ?

Santana lui sourit d'un air de défi alors que Rachel se leva et évalua rapidement la bâtisse la plus proche.

-Ok je peux monter sur ce toit et passer sur celui du manoir en un rien de temps.

Elle s'en approcha et se hissa sans effort sur la toiture d'un mouvement habile. Elle voulut commencer à se déplacer mais elle plaça mal son pied et chuta du toit, elle se retrouva inerte sur le sol. Voyant la chute la latina ainsi que Brittany se précipitèrent vers elle alors que Manitou les observait de loin.

-Hey Rachel ça va? T'étais obligé de vouloir te la péter Berry t'es si doué que ça...

Rachel se redressa avec l'aide des deux Cheerios et une fois debout elle lui sourit d'un air entendu.

-Je t'ai fais peur Lopez ? Regarde ça.

À ces mots elle se hissa à nouveau sur la toiture et c'est avec son agilité féline qu'elle s'élança sur le manoir, prenant appui au moindre rebord de fenêtre, à la moindre pierre taillée qui dépassait un peu trop, sous le regard des Terriennes elle finit de faire quelques acrobaties avant de retomber souplement devant celles-ci. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

-Satisfaite ?

Brittany applaudissait et Santana se moqua.

-Tu es quand même tomber la première fois.

-Ma chute avait donc vraiment l'air réelle. Parfait. Ah, au fait j'aime beaucoup ton gloss à la pêche je pense m'acheter le même.

Elle sourit et sortit, sous le regard étonné de Santana et émerveillé de Brittany un gloss à la pêche, un élastique à cheveux, une barrette et même leurs téléphones portables.

-Comment ? Je ne me suis aperçu de rien. Et toi Britt ?

-Non moi non plus c'est vraiment trop cool Rachel !

-J'ai juste fait semblant de tomber et j'ai fait vos poches quand vous m'avez relever... Un jeu d'enfant je sais faire ça depuis que j'ai huit ans.

Elles partirent dans une longue conversation sur les Patenté en reprenant place sur la terrasse où Manitou les avait attendu. La journée fila rapidement et Santana et Brittany purent rester à nouveau dormir, s'amusant toutes les deux à découvrir les différents paysages d'Autremonde dans leur chambre. Rachel avait décidé de leur laisser ce petit moment rien que pour elles sachant parfaitement que Brittany saurait s'en charger. C'est d'ailleurs Brittany qui demandait au manoir de leur montrer des lieux qu'elle n'avait que jusqu'à aujourd'hui put imaginer. Elle fit donc découvrir à Santana les plaines de Mentalir, pays des Licornes, les places marchandes de Travia, capitale colorée du Lancovit, les grandes montagnes d'Hymlia, patrie des Nains, ainsi que le désert du Salterens, pays d'un peuple du même nom. Santana était vraiment émerveillée. Par les paysages qu'elle découvrait, mais aussi et surtout par les connaissances de sa magnifique blonde sur le sujet. Elle était pendu à ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui expliquer les particularités de tel ou tel endroit, ce qu'elle aimait et comment elle l'avait imaginé quand elle lisait les livres. La brune trouvait sa petite amie sublime, magnifique, parfaite. Tous ces mots à la fois. Elle se sentait comme la personne la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir une telle créature à ses côtés. Elle fut tirer de ses pensées par l'air inquiet qu'affichait sa blonde.

-San tu vas bien?

-Hein ?

-Tu as l'air ailleurs dis-le-moi si ça ne va pas.

Elle ne put que sourire devant cet air inquiet qui la rendait si belle.

-Non tout va bien Britt. Tout va très bien même. J'étais juste en train de me dire à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi. À quel point tu rends ma vie si belle et à quel point les autres peuvent être jaloux de moi car c'est à mes côtés que tu as choisi d'être.

Brittany ne prit pas la peine de répondre à une telle déclaration du moins pas avec des mots, car elle fondit littéralement sur les lèvres de la latina qui entoura sa taille de ses bras. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se coller, se fondant pratiquement l'un dans l'autre. Les deux jeunes filles commençaient à sentir le désir monter en elles, les consumant de plus en plus. Santana passa la barrière des lèvres de sa blonde avec sa langue, caressant sensuellement celle de Brittany.

Brittany poussa sa chérie par les épaules et se mit à califourchon sur la brune. Elle emprisonna les poignets de la latina encore surprise et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Santana fit un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, ses prunelles noires de désir, ancrés dans les yeux bleus brillant de luxure. Brittany prit son temps et parcourut du regard la poitrine généreuse de la brune. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

-Britt', gémit la brune.

La blonde fixa quelques secondes sa copine et se pencha lentement sur ses lè l'embrassa tendrement, mettant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ce baiser. Les langues se mêlèrent et le baiser devint sauvage, sensuel et avide. La blonde retira ses mains des poignets de sa brune et retira son haut, le jetant dans un coin de la chambre. Santana passa ses mains derrière le dos de Brittany et fit sauter les crochets du soutien-gorge. La blonde rigola légèrement, avant de faire de même avec celui de la latina. Brittany plaqua ses douces lèvres contre la poitrine de Santana. En sentant la bouche emprisonner un de ses tétons durçit par le plaisir, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle noua ses mains dans les cheveux d'or. Brittany glissa ses mains le long des flancs de Santana et s'arrêta à la limite du pantalon . Elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long du ventre hâlé, attrapa le pantalon et le tira d'un coup sec en le balançant à travers la pièce, entraînant le shorty avec. Elle remonta embrasser sa petite amie et effleura l'intimité déjà trempé de la brune. Cette dernière gémit contre les lèvres de Brittany, quand celle-ci pinça son bouton de chair avec douceur.

La blonde plongea un doigt dans l'intimité de Santana qui gémit fortement en se cambrant. Brittany commença de lent va-et-vient, puis accéléra ses mouvements. Elle introduisit un deuxième doigt tout en continuant les mouvements. Santana gémissait de plus en plus, se cambrant à l'extrême, serrant le drap fortement avec ses mains. La blonde sentait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de succomber à l'orgasme. Elle accéléra les mouvements, redoublant les gémissements de la brune. Quelques mouvements plus tard, Santana sentit l'orgasme la secouer entièrement.

Essoufflée, Brittany se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa brune qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. La blonde esquissa un sourire victorieux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la latina. Celle-ci retrouva le rythme régulier de sa respiration et passa un doigt sous le menton de sa blonde. Relevant son doux visage vers elle, elle l'embrassa, et bientôt, le désir reparut dans le corps de chacune. Cette fois-ci, Santana prit les commandes et enleva rapidement le reste des habits de la blonde. Des gémissements retentirent toute la nuit dans la grande chambre.

* * *

Voilà j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Poster un reviews ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

joyeux Noël bonne fête de fin d'année a vous tous!


	5. Changement

Salut tous le monde! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes ;)

Je vais faire court encore une fois mais j'espère que vous allez aimer Rachel dans ce chapitre, et le Faberry commence enfin ;)

Merci beaucoup a tous pour vos reviews je suis ravie que le dernière chapitre vous ai plus.

**Zeb410:** je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de découvrir l'univers de Tara c'est toujours un plaisir ;)

**loisica:** Ahah oui le Brittana est en super forme, t'en fait pas Rachel s'y met enfin ;)

**lele34110: **Merci ^^ non Lord T va juste rester un chat vu que Britt est une nonsos ;)

Merci a DaarkBlondiie pour la correction et le lemon :D (qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi moi ;p)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après son entraînement matinal, une bonne douche, et un petit déjeuner plein de vitamine, Rachel était fin prête pour partir au lycée. Son état de dépression n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, le week-end qu'elle venait de passer était sans doute plein de surprises. D'abord Santana et Brittany qu'elle appréciait beaucoup à présent mais aussi la promesse d'un peu d'actions dans les jours à venir. Elle se sentait de nouveau d'attaque. Elle garda quand même dans un coin de sa tête les vacances qu'elle voulait demander. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour montrer la planète magique à Santana. Brittany voudrait sûrement venir aussi mais elle était une nonsos elle allait devoir trouver les bons arguments auprès d'Isabella... Ce n'était pas impossible quand on s'appelait Rachel Berry !

C'est vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un tee-shirt rouge un peu décolleté qu'elle sortit de la propriété et se mit en route vers le lycée. Elle marchait depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et que la vitre côté conducteur s'abaissa.

-Wow Berry tu comptes rameuter tout le lycée avec une tenue aussi sexy qui moule tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut ? Même Sylvester pourrait te proposer de rejoindre les Cheerios si elle te voit comme ça...

-Salut Rach !

-Salut Brittany ! Lopez vient juste de dire que je suis sexy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La blonde lui adressa un sourire pétillant et Santana lui fit un signe de la tête.

-On t'emmène au lycée vu que t'es sur notre route. Et puis à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas être obligé d'être la Rachel de ce week-end même au lycée sinon Britt va être triste. Et ma Britt ne doit jamais être triste !

Santana lui fit un clin d'œil et Rachel rigola. Elle grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture et entama une discussion parfaitement Autremondienne avec la blonde sous le regard attendri de la nouvelle sortcelière.

Dès leur arrivée au lycée tous les regards étaient posés sur les trois jeunes filles. Elles les ignorèrent parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent en plein milieu du couloir principal où Santana s'arrêta alors qu'elle tenait la main de sa blonde et papotait avec Rachel, le silence tomba et en fermant les yeux on aurait pu croire le couloir totalement désert.

-Écoutez-moi bien bande de mollusques ! À partir de cette seconde Rachel Berry est hors limites ! Le premier qui ose transgresser cet ordre en subira les conséquences façon Lima Heights ! Croyez-moi, c'est pas beau à voir et vous n'avez pas envie d'essayer ! Maintenant vous pouvez retourner à vos pitoyables vies de vers visqueux juste bon à servir mes Cheerios !

Rachel masqua à peine son air narquois et murmura un merci à la latina qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Après avoir juré à Brittany de les retrouver à la pause-déjeuner pour manger ensemble, Rachel marcha tranquillement à son casier. Les regards qu'elle sentait sur elle étaient différents. Tout le monde la regardait, étonnée, choqué voire révolté ou en colère pour certaines Cheerios ou joueurs de foot. Pourquoi ? La première idée qui leur venait à l'esprit était sans doute qu'elle Rachel Berry le bas de l'échelle de McKinley n'était désormais plus la cible officielle. Il y avait quelques regards appréciateur également qu'elle sentait glisser sur ses courbes. Il est vrai que comparé à ses tenues vraiment horribles qui cachaient toutes ses formes la voir ainsi devait faire un choc...

Elle prenait ses affaires d'histoire qui était son premier cours de la journée quand elle fut interrompue par Kurt.

-Rachel c'est quoi cette histoire avec Satan ?

-Bonjour a toi aussi Kurt... Je vais bien et toi ?

Il avait dû assister à toute la scène car il avait l'air un peu choqué.

-Oui désolé salut. Explique-moi ce qu'il est arrivé à Satan pour qu'elle te déclare hors limites comme ça d'un coup ? Elle est tombée sur la tête ?

Il prit un air très sérieux et s'adressa à la petite diva comme s'il dévoilait le plus grand secret du monde.

-Ou alors on est dans une autre dimension ? Et surtout c'est quoi cette tenue Rach ? T'es carrément à tomber la dedans !

Rachel ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il se passait un truc un peu étonnant tous les Terriens pensaient être tombé dans une autre dimension ?

-Ce n'est ni l'un et encore moins l'autre Kurt, on s'est croisé par hasard vendredi soir et nous avons un peu plus fait connaissance. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes amies. Quant à ma tenue, j'ai voulu changer de style pour être un peu plus... Moi.

Il resta bouche bée un instant et voulut reprendre mais il fut interrompu par Finn qui trouvait un nouvel intérêt à son ex-petite amie depuis qu'il l'avait vu traverser le couloir habillé aussi sexy. D'ailleurs il avait mis un peu de temps à aller l'aborder car sur le coup il avait carrément oublié comment marcher et son cerveau semblait avoir grillé. Enfin si ont considéré qu'il en ait un en état de marche...

-Salut Rach...

Celle-ci nota à peine sa présence et se concentra à nouveau sur son casier.

-Euh... Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec moi ce midi, tous les deux, à l'auditorium ?

Rachel referma son casier et porta enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur.

-Ah, Finn tu disais quelque chose . Désolé mais je m'en fiche là je dois y aller j'ai cours bye.

Elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes bouche bée et se dirigea vers sont premiers cours qu'elle partageait avec Quinn. Celle-ci était déjà présente à sa place habituelle sur la ranger au milieu de la classe et elle releva la tête quand la diva fit sont entrés. Rachel sentie le regard de la blonde parcourir son corps et elle retint un frisson quand elle vit clairement le regard appréciateur  
de l'ancienne Cheerleader posée sur ses jambes. Quand Quinn regarda enfin ses yeux elle ne put retenir un rougissement, prise la main dans le sac, et la diva lui adressa un sourire presque moqueur avant de prendre place deux rangés plus loin, carrément au fond de la classe alors que d'habitude elle était tout le temps devant.

Durant tout le court elle capta le regard de la blonde sur elle et elle fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre alors qu'elle mourrait intérieurement de l'embrasser là, immédiatement et peu importe le nombre de personnes présente dans la pièce. La diva avait décidé de porter son attention sur les informations des Traqueurs qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de parcourir ce week-end. Mais très vite son esprit vagabondait de nouveau vers une certaine beauté assise à deux rangs devant elle. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée de faire profil bas elle allait pouvoir essayer de séduire sa belle. Même si cela risquait d'être difficile... " Tant mieux! " pensa la diva qui aimait les défis.

La pause-déjeuner arriva très vite et Rachel avait un peu de retard, elle avait décidé de passer à son casier avant de rejoindre les deux Cheerios au réfectoire. Elle avait senti un groupe s'approchait d'elle. À la première impression elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient au moins six. Que des hommes et sûrement des joueurs de football. Elle décida de les ignorer le temps qu'ils soient à son porté et qu'elle découvre leurs intentions qui n'étaient clairement pas amicales.

Dans le réfectoire, la Unholy Trinity discutait tranquillement en attendant une certaine retardataire.

-San elle est vraiment en retard...

-T'en fait pas Britt elle va pas tarder. Elle est peut-être passé à son casier avant de venir.

La deuxième blonde qui avait eu vent des événements du matin-même les regardait, dubitative.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous êtes devenue "amie" du jour au lendemain... Je te rappelle que vendredi- même tu me disais «Arrête d'angoisser pour le Hobbit c'est ridicule Q!» alors j'aimerais comprendre...

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais il se trouve que nous avons eu la possibilité de se croiser en dehors du lycée et qu'en fait Berry est plutôt cool. Et franchement t'as vu comment elle est hot quand elle fait l'effort de bien se saper?

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut de l'ex-Cheerios la fit déglutir.

-C'est bon Q j'ai pas trop regardé non plus...

Le regard de Quinn devint encore plus noir, pas trop regarder voulait dire qu'elle l'avait fait quand même non? C'est ce moment que Britt choisit de changer de sujet pour sauver sa belle latine.

-San j'ai vu des footballeurs partir vers là où devrait arriver Rach...

Les deux autres se levèrent d'un coup.

-Il faut aller l'aider!

-Crois-moi Q c'est ces abrutis qu'il faudra aider...

De son côté Rachel venait de finir de ranger son casier et se retourna pour faire face aux six joueurs de foot. Elle leur sourit, ravie d'avoir parfaitement estimé le nombre et le type de protagoniste avec qui elle allait devoir traiter. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses compétences, elle était la meilleure...

Celui qui semblait être le leader prit la parole.

-T'es plutôt longue à réagir Berry...

-Si tu parles du moment où je vous ai repéré toi et tes petits gorilles ça remonte à l'instant où tu as tapé le poing de celui-ci avec le tien dans une pitoyable tentative de se la jouer ''cool''...

Le footballeur eut l'air étonné d'une telle réponse il s'attendait plutôt à la voir effrayer. Il tenta tout de même de la faire flancher.

-L'annonce de ce matin t'a donné des ailes ? Tu vois moi et les potes on se demandait combien tu as bien pu payer Lopez pour être hors limites ? Par ce qu'il est impossible qu'une looseuse comme toi puisse être amie avec quelqu'un de son calibre. Et nous on n'acceptera pas ça. Les gens comme toi doivent rester à leur place, en bas de l'échelle...

La Unholy Trinity venait d'arrivée à porter du groupe durant la tirade de leur supposer leader qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur présence. Rachel qui elle les avait vu arrivé fit comprendre à la latina de ne pas intervenir. Après tout elle devait s'en charger elle-même si elle voulait avoir la paix pour de bon. Elle prit donc son air le plus terrifiant et sans se départir de son petit sourire séducteur elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme qui déglutit devant son déhanché félin.

-Oh je n'en ai peut-être pas eu l'air durant ses deux dernières années mais croie moi quand je te dis que si je l'avais voulu, tu serais déjà passé dans mon lit. Tu aurais au moins perdu cet air de puceau qui me donne envie de te frapper... Dommage pour toi. Maintenant toi et ta bande de toutous sans cervelles vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir hors de ma vue avant que je décide de me venger pour toutes les fois où j'ai reçu un slushy. Tu ne veux pas de ça n'est ce pas?

Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres du pauvre footballeur qui essayait de s'incruster dans le casier contre lequel il était piégé. Il affichait un air peu rassurer et malgré la tentation, il n'osa absolument pas profiter de la vue qui s'offrait un peu plus bas de peur d'énerver encore plus la petite brune dont la taille ne changeait rien à l'air effrayant qu'elle arborais. Voyant le manque de réaction elle s'impatienta.

-N'est-ce pas?!

-Oui! Oui...

L'expression de la Patenté changea en un éclair et elle affichait un sourire satisfait en tapotant sa tête.

-Gentil toutou, maintenant dégage.

Il se dégagea et partit en lui jetant un regard noir de colère. Elle lui sourit innocemment puis fit face aux trois spectatrices qui étaient encore étonnées. Santana bien sûr, se reprit la première.

-Wow Berry ça c'était carrément hot!

En effet, dans les yeux d'une certaine blonde brillait encore une pointe de désir que Rachel put voir avant que Quinn n'ait eut le temps de totalement le dissimulé.

-San je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêté de rêver tu ne m'intéresse pas...

-Oh mais je ne suis pas non plus la plus intéressée...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Quinn se mit à rougir. Brittany capta chaque réaction et décida que finalement tout cela n'allait pas suffisamment vite.

-J'aime bien Rachel la licorne, tu voudras venir avec moi dans les vestiaires? T'étais vraiment hot et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Non !

-NON !

Santana et Quinn venaient de crier quasiment en même-temps sous le regard étonné de la diva. Pourquoi Quinn serait encore plus opposer à une telle idée que Santana qui sortait quand même avec Brittany?

-Hu... Hum désolé Brittany mais ça sera pas possible...

La jeune blonde prit un air déçu.

-Mais pourtant l'autre soir tu as dit que tu aimais les blondes... Tu ne m'aime pas ? Pourtant moi aussi je suis hot San me le dit tout le temps...

C'était à présent au tour de Rachel de rougir. ''Non mais quelle idée de dire ça en face de Quinn !" pensa Rachel. Quinn justement avait les yeux écarquillés à l'instant même. Elle fit de son mieux pour éluder la question et garder son calme.

-Là n'est pas la question... J'ai pas tellement envie de me faire étriper par une petite latina en colère...

-Hey je suis plus grande que toi !

-Uniquement de quelques centimètres San et je suis petite donc tu l'es aussi désolé.

Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier alors que la latina lui jetait un regard faussement outré. Mais Brittany n'allait pas abandonner si vite.

-San tu voudrais venir avec nous? Comme ça Rach sera d'accord si toi tu l'es.

Santana qui avait capté un air contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien faire chez sa petite amie ouvrit la bouche d'un air vaincu. Rachel et Quinn captèrent l'échange et l'ex-cheerios tenta le tout pour le tout si elle voulait éviter que sa Rachel ne finisse à faire elle ne savait quoi dans ces fichus vestiaires. Bien sûr, quand vous avez cru lire "sa Rachel" vous vous êtes trompé elle avait juste dit Rachel. Et puis si elle voulait éviter ça c'était pour Santana qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir. Rien de plus. Mais  
qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer franchement... Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et darda son regard noir sur ses deux amies.

-Non mais vous êtes totalement malade franchement! C'est pas un hôtel ici!

Santana leva les mains pour plaider sa cause.

-Ah mais moi non plus je n'y suis pour rien et c'est hors de question que le Hobbit touche à ma Britt-Britt!

-Et bien pour ton information Santana le ''Hobbit'' n'a l'intention de toucher à aucune d'entre vous... Sur ce je vais manger.

Un éclair de reproche passa dans les yeux de Quinn alors qu'elle dardait encore son regard sur la latina qui venait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Rach je suis désolé ça m'a échappé!

Mais la brune avait décidé de faire sa diva et avait bien remarqué que Brittany semblait vouloir s'expliquer avec sa petite amie donc elle ignora totalement son appel, pas du tout vexé, et prit le chemin de la cafétéria.

-Q va consoler Berry.

-Quoi? Pourquoi moi? C'est toi qui a fait la boulette pas moi.

-Parce que ça te fera plaisir de pouvoir lui parler et que je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera...

Quinn baissa la tête. Chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais en temps normal mais là c'était de Rachel dont on parait. Et depuis le début le sujet ''Rachel'' était un sujet délicat pour elle...

-Je ne crois pas non...

-Arrête de réagir comme ça Q. Fonce. On sait très bien que t'en pince pour elle et maintenant que j'ai découvert qu'elle était cool tu as tes chances je suis tout à fait de ton côté et à mon avis elle vaut le coup que tu te réveilles. Elle pourrait te rendre heureuse tu sais? Mais si tu lui dis que j'ai dit ça je te promets que tu vas le regretter...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la blonde rigola puis elle partit rejoindre la brune le cœur léger.

Santana reporta son attention sur sa petite amie un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres.

-Alors comme ça Berry t'intéresse?

-Mais non Sanny je voulais aider Q et R. Rachel est amoureuse de Quinn ça se voit. Et on sait aussi que Quinn est amoureuse de Rachel. Mais Q n'est pas suffisamment courageuse et Rachel pense que Q la tolère à peine vu comment se sont déroulé les deux dernières années... Il faut les aider San comme ça elles seront heureuses comme nous.

-Donc tu as piqué la jalousie de Q et révélé des infos sur Rach pour qu'elles puissent chacune voir les réactions de l'autre?

-Ouiii!

Santana serra sa blonde dans ses bras.

-Bébé t'es un génie! Et je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi San. Mais tu sais je ne suis pas le génie d'Aladin...

Santana ne put retenir un sourire amoureux.

-Je sais Britt mais tu es un autre type de génie. Le type super-sexy qui peut quand même réalisé une grande partie de mes souhaits.

La blonde comprit le sous-entendu et embrassa passionnément la latina qui la poussa doucement vers un placard qu'elles connaissaient très bien toutes les deux.

-J'ai très faim!

Santana referma la porte du placard, concentrer à mordiller la peau fine du cou de sa belle. L'espace était étroit, mais cela ne renforçait que plus le désir qui commençait à grimper rapidement dans le corps de chacune. Brittany émit un gémissement étouffé alors que la brune lui faisait un superbe suçon sous l'oreille droite. La blonde entreprit de retourner Santana et la pressa contre la paroi en bois. Toutes deux pouvaient se tenir debout de toute leur taille, puisque le placard était - bizarrement-vide et de haute taille.

Brittany fit un petit sourire en glissant une de ses cuisses entre celles de la brune, appuyant contre le point sensible. Santana gémit, mais fut coupée par les lèvres de sa blonde se posant contre les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Brittany et intensifia le baiser en glissant sa langue le long de la lèvre supérieure de la blonde. Cette dernière entrouvrit ses lèvres et les langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé, ponctué par les gémissements de la brune, tandis que la blonde bougeait sa jambe contre l'intimité de sa petite amie.

Santana crocheta le haut de la blonde, qui se décolla à contre cœur des lèvres de sa chérie. Chacune se débarrassa de son haut, dévoilant les sous-vêtements de l'autre. Leurs regards s'assombrirent considérablement et elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec avidité et fougue, se foutant royalement d'avoir fait bouger le placard et d'avoir attisé la curiosité de certains élèves trainant encore dans les couloirs. Pour l'instant, aucun bruit assez fort n'était audible pour quelqu'un hors du placard.  
Mais dedans, c'était une autre histoire. Les gémissements faibles de la brune avaient réchauffé un peu plus l'atmosphère, rendant Brittany encore plus entreprenante. Se délestant du soutien-gorge sombre, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur la poitrine hâlée et prit un des mamelons dressé en bouche, malaxant l'autre d'une main experte. Santana laissa échapper un petit cri mêlé de plaisir et de surprise.

Dans le couloir, les élèves le perçurent et rougirent, tandis que d'autres affichaient des sourires pervers. Tous se doutaient de qui étaient dans ce placard, Brittany et Santana étaient connues pour leurs ébats sexuels très... actif, donc les images les plus perverses les unes que les autres défilèrent dans leur cerveau.

Mais la réalité était toute autre. Certes, elles ne le faisaient ni discrètement, ni dans un endroit adéquat, mais chaque geste qu'elles faisaient, était porteur de l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre. Toute toute personne assistant à cet échange entre elles, aurait décelé leur amour indestructible.

Mais elles étaient seules, savourant les délices de leur amour, ne se doutant même pas qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants se tenaient là, écoutant sans pudeur leurs gémissements, s'imaginant être à la place de l'une ou de l'autre, ou même du placard.

À l'intérieur, Santana avait relevé sa petite amie à son niveau et l'avait embrassé avec douceur et amour, en totale contradiction avec la sauvagerie passée. Seules les bouches se touchaient, voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Mais aussitôt, le désir reprit le dessus, toujours plus ravageur, toujours plus brûlant.

La brune dirigea ses mains vers la jupe de Cheerios de la blonde et la lui ôta, l'envoyant dans un des coins du placard. Voyant l'élégant string rouge que portait sa petite amie, Santana eut un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. La blonde rigola et enleva à son tour la jupe de sa brune, entrainant le sous-vêtement avec. La blonde s'agenouilla lentement entre les jambes de sa brune, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau sensuellement, causant des rougeurs sur les joues de la latina.

Arrivée à l'objet de ses désirs, Brittany attrapa l'arrière des cuisses de la brune et écarta ses jambes un peu plus. Santana se laissa faire, un frisson parcourant entièrement son corps rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle adorait quand Brittany prenait les choses en mains et se disait que les autres étaient vraiment stupides de croire qu'elle, l'était.

-Dios mio ! s'exclama Santana en sentant la langue de la blonde parcourir son sexe.

Elle noua ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pour plus de sensations. Brittany esquissa un sourire et accéléra légèrement ses coups de langue. Santana jurait en espagnol, les jambes tremblantes, ne pouvant retenir des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés, ne se souciant même pas des étudiants dans le couloir les écouter, certains choqués, d'autres excités.

Sentant la jouissance approcher, Brittany se redressa, frustrant Santana, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sa main se porta au sexe humide de sa compagne et effleura son clitoris. La brune gémit contre les lèvres de la blonde . Cette dernière entra deux doigts dans l'intimité de la latina qui se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière. La blonde entama de lents va et viens qui augmentèrent en rapidité à mesure que les gémissements se faisaient plus sonores. Chaque mouvement l'envoyait encore plus loin dans son plaisir.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver, Santana attira sa blonde à elle et l'embrassa avec fougue pour étouffer son cri de jouissance qui sortit rauquement de sa gorge. La blonde retira ses doigts de l'intimité de la brune et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec douceur et amour, avant de se rhabiller et de sortir du placard.

Quinn entra dans le self et repéra la brune un plateau à la main. Elle en prit un elle aussi et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, tu sais...

-Je sais, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles voulaient discuter. Même si elles ne doivent plus vraiment discuter à cet instant précis...

Quinn rougit au sous entendu et Rachel rigola.

-T'es mignonne quand tu rougis.

La blonde rougit encore plus et Rachel lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que vendredi...

-Uh... Sûrement.

Devant l'air songeur de la diva Quinn décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet.

-En tout cas jamais je n'aurais deviné que toi et San deviendrais amie.

-Désolé je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas trop et si tu le veux vraiment tu n'auras qu'a faire comme si je n'étais pas là...

-Quoi ? Non je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te déteste pas.

-Tant mieux parce que moi non plus. Même si la dernière fois tu aurais pu dire ça juste pour me remonter le moral mais je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amie toute les deux. Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi ennuyante que ce que j'ai pu en avoir l'air et si j'arrive à être amie avec Lopez alors pourquoi pas avec toi? Et puis tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu être ton amie ses deux dernières années...

Quinn sourit devant la longue tirade de la brune. Au moins c'était quelque chose qui ne changerait pas.

-Ça me va. Mais pourquoi avoir agi ainsi si tu n'étais pas vraiment comme ça?

-C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais peut-être un jour.

-San le sait?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Donc elle le sait. Pourquoi elle pourrait le savoir et pas moi? Vous êtes amie depuis deux jours...

-Et nous ne le sommes pas encore vraiment... Là n'est pas la question désolé mais je ne peux pas vraiment te parler de ça...

Quinn sentit une pointe de jalousie. Rachel l'avait raconté à Santana et elle refusait de le lui dire a elle... Pourquoi?

-Bien, amie?

-Amie.

Rachel lui offrit un sourire avant de se rendre à une table libre. Les deux nouvelles amies s'y assirent sous le regard étonné de tous les élèves qui semblaient avoir du mal à assimiler que Rachel Berry puisse fréquenter Santana Lopez ET Quinn Fabray. La blonde observait Rachel, se demandant comment elle pouvait avoir si à l'aise.

-Tu sais je peux leur dire deux mots si tu veux. Je ne suis plus capitaine mais j'ai toujours une certaine influence.

-Je sais mais le fait d'avoir tous les regards sur moi ne m'a jamais dérangé.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu étais née avec avec tous ces regards.

Rachel piqua une feuille de salade et lui offrit un sourire plein de mystère ce qui fit également sourire la blonde.

-Mais qui êtes-vous mademoiselle Berry? Personne ne sait d'où vous venez et ni même où vous vivez vous êtes un vrai mystère pour nous.

Rachel rigola, amusé par le ton qu'avait employé la blonde en face d'elle.

-Et bien personne n'a prit la peine de me demander ni même de chercher.

Cette remarque sera le cœur de Quinn qui se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort mais l'arrivée de la petite brune avait agité des sentiments en elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Elle avait toujours réussi à faire passer les attentes de son père avant ses envies mais dès lors que Rachel Berry était arrivé à McKinley tout avait basculé. Elle avait eu peur des rêves qui l'avaient agité la nuit. Des rêves qu'une catholique ne devrait même pas pouvoir imaginé et qui l'avaient dégoûté d'elle-même durant des mois. Alors à cette époque elle avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait paru juste. Elle avait essayé de tuer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ne comprenait pas et la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvée c'était de haïr la diva suffisamment fort pour faire taire ses autres sentiments. Aujourd'hui elle commençait à les accepter mais elle avait fait trop de mal à Rachel pour espérer qu'ils lui soient un jour retourné. Et maintenant que l'opportunité de devenir amie avec elle se présentait elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était la HBIC que tous ici connaissaient. Donc elle devait commencer par des excuses.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas.

-Non Rachel je suis désolé. Vraiment. Pour tous les slushies, les insultes, les humiliations et tout le reste. j'ai été stupide, et méchante. Et je sais que de simples excuses ne suffiront pas mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour te prouver que je suis sincère et que je veux vraiment être amie avec toi.

Rachel sentit son cœur fondre et elle du utilisé toute la volonté dont elle était capable d'user pour se retenir de sauter sur Quinn et de l'embrasser devant tout le lycée ce qui ne serait sans doute pas apprécié de la principale concernée. Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment, pas certaine de sa voix et se reprit le plus vite possible pour ne pas trop faire attendre la belle nonsos qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux suppliant et elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

-J'ai pardonné à Santana, je te pardonne donc à toi aussi même si je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus.

Son sourire devint plus assuré quand elle décela du soulagement dans les yeux de Quinn et elles reprirent leur repas en discutant tranquillement.

L'après-midi était passé sans encombres et l'heure du glee club était enfin arrivée. Rachel était entre Santana et Quinn, en train de discuter d'une soirée qu'elles pourraient passer chez la latina quand M. Schuester arriva. Il semblait étonné de voir les quatre lycéennes ensemble, enfin surtout Rachel avec la Unholy Trinity mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le cours était passé très vite et tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Rachel arriva sur le parking de lycée avec ses trois nouvelles amies et elle aperçut  
Manitou qui l'attendait assis a côté de la voiture de Santana.

-Salut Manitou!

Le mage s'approcha du groupe en remuant la queue et remarqua une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas alors il joua le simple chien et sauta sur Rachel. Santana et Brittany lui caressèrent la tête pour le saluer et Quinn fit de même.

-Il est mignon. C'est ton chien Rachel?

La Patenté eut l'accord de l'ancien Mage.

-Oui Manitou aime bien traîner un peut partout mais c'est rare qu'il vienne jusqu'au lycée.

-Oh et il s'appelle Manitou ? J'aime beaucoup ses yeux doré.

Et avec ça elle reprit les caresses sur la tête du chien qui remuait la queue de contentement. Rachel dû retenir un fou rire, si la blonde savait qu'elle caressait un Haut Mage qui devait avoir presque dix fois son âge et capable de parler elle ne le gratouillerait sans doute pas ainsi. Elle n'était pas étonné de le voir ici, un chien aux yeux doré, marque typique des familiers, qui venait attendre devant le lycée était parfait pour se faire repéré par un semchanach. Elle espérait se faire repérer rapidement et pouvoir leur botter les fesses juste pour pouvoir se divertir. Bien que maintenant elle allait devoir entraîner Santana c'était tout de même moins marrant que de foutre une raclée à une bande de sortceliers qui voulaient devenir les rois, enfin plutôt les Dieux, de cette planète.

-T'a vu San il à reconnu ta voiture et il attendait Rach juste à côté. D'ailleurs on te dépose Rach?

Rachel adressa un sourire à Brittany.

-Bien sûr Britt, ça te dérange pas San?

Santana accepta et après avoir dit au revoir à Quinn les trois jeunes filles montèrent dans la voiture avec Manitou et partirent. La blonde resta un moment sur place, elle savait que c'était stupide mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux meilleures amies et Rachel, quelque chose dont elle était exclue. Elle rêvait peut-être mais cela n'empêchait pas la pointe de jalousie qu'elle senti monter en elle et elle n'aimait pas être jalouse.

Dans la voiture Manitou pouvait enfin parler et il ne s'en priva pas. Il était très observateur et le regard de Rachel sur la jeune nonsos blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Elle est vraiment gentille cette petite blonde. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

Il put voir une étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de la Patenté.

-C'est Quinn Fabray. Elle est très gentille oui c'est l'ancienne capitaine des Cheerios et c'est aussi l'amie de San et Britt et depuis ce midi on est amie aussi. Vous vous rendez compte? Je suis enfin amie avec Quinn Fabray!

Un rictus moqueur apprut sur les lèvres de la latina.

-Bravo Berry! Prochaine étape: blondie dans ton lit! Yay!

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous vous avez aimé, le chapitre 5 est en court, l'action va pouvoir un peut débuter ;)

**Héstiez pas a laisser un review c'est rapide et vraiment apprécier!**


	6. Attaques

Salut a tous voici le chapitre 5. Désolé pour le retard mais un cumul d'événement a retardé le post de ce chapitre, je vais essayer de me rattraper et de vous poster le suivant un peut plus vite;p

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait énormément plaisir j'ai bien rigolé face a certaines réaction. **DameAjisai** si tu trouve San et Britt perverse tu as tout a fait raison, elles aiment faire le ''tour'' du lycée... **grimm** c'est pas grave au moins tu as maintenant rattraper le retard lol! Et encore merci a tous les autres!

Alors comme vous le savez **Glee** et **Tara Duncan** ne **m'appartiennent pas**

Et encore une fois également MERCI a ma super bêta: **DaarkBlondiie **(je sais enfin l'écrire sans vérifier l'orthographe mdrr ;D)

L'Espagnol utilisé sur ce chapitre viens de google trad et autres site désolé si ça veux pas dire grand chose...

**Lexique**:

-''Coup de cristal'' est l'équivalent d'un coup de fil vu que Rachel a une boule de cristal incrusté dans sa montre.

-''Poser une option'' est typiquement elfique. Cela veux dire que la personne qui pose l'option a un an pour conquérir la personne désigné a savoir que tous les moyen sont autorisé pour y parvenir, que personne ne peut poser une option sur la personne désigné (vu qu'elle en a déjà une) et que la personne dois ce plié a cette option même si a la base elle n'est pas intéressé ou déjà en couple...

-Il existe plusieurs type d'elfe les elfe classique et les elfe violet. Les violet sont des sorte de super elfe et déjà qu'un elfe classique est un vrais lapin, les elfe violet sont bien pire que des nympho et aucun humain ne peut suivre leur rythme. ^^

-Tricroc : (traduction directement tiré du livre) Arme enchantée trouvant immanquablement sa cible, composé de trois pointes mortelles, souvent enduites de poison ou d'anesthésique, selon que l'agresseur veux faire passer sa victime de vie a trépas ou juste l'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Santana et Brittany étaient encore passées prendre Rachel pour la déposer au lycée. La veille la latina avait pris soin de bien répandre la rumeur comme quoi Rachel venait de ridiculiser l'abruti qui s'en était pris à elle et du coup la matinée de la jeune Patentée c'était très bien passée. Elle n'avait plus à subir les slushies, ni les insultes, parfois elle captait encore les regards noirs de certains élèves mais elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait autre chose en tête. Comme par exemple ces Semchanachs qu'elle attendait de pied ferme et avec une petite dose d'impatience, ou sa nouvelle équipe dont elle n'en connaissait pas encore les membres et surtout, mais ça, ça ne datait pas d'hier, il y avait cette jolie blonde qui ne quittait pas son esprit. D'ailleurs en parlant de jolie blonde Rachel repéra Quinn qui prenait quelques affaires dans son casier et décida de l'accompagner au réfectoire vu qu'elles allaient manger ensemble. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa proie et prit appui sur les casiers juste à côté de la blonde.

-Hey Quinn. Prête à aller manger?

L'ex-Cheerios fit un bond sur place et posa sa main sur sa poitrine en laissant tomber ses bouquins que Rachel ramassa rapidement et lui tendit avec un gros sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Rachel! Tu m'as fait peur ça va pas d'apparaître de nulle part comme ça?

La brune ne put retenir un petit rire mais se ravisa devant l'air boudeur que venait de prendre sa belle. Bon ok elle n'était pas encore à elle mais Rachel était sûre que maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps... Elle l'espérait.

-Désolé, désolé. Mais tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu es surprise, et quand tu boudes aussi et quand tu rougis, en fait tu l'es tout le t... Awwww ça fait mal ça!

Quinn venait de lui donner une tape sur le bras et elle essaya de lui envoyer son regard le plus noir possible mais vu les rougissements sur ses joues elle n'était pas du tout effrayante. Au contraire, Rachel la trouvait encore plus craquante, mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire savoir, histoire de préserver son bras. Elle leva les mains en signe de redition... Pour cette fois.

-Ok encore désolé je me tais. Regarde.

Elle fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé et de jeter la clé très loin ce qui fit rire Quinn.

-Rachel Berry qui se tait? Comment est-ce possible?

Pour toute réponse la brune lui tira la langue et elles partirent ensemble au self. Elles y retrouvèrent Brittany et Santana qui avaient déjà pris place à une table. Les deux amantes semblaient en grande conversation, et la latina regardait sa petite amie avec adoration. L'ex-Cheerleader ne put s'empêcher de les trouver vraiment mignonne toute les deux et se demanda un instant si elle avait le même air quand elle écoutait la brune à côté d'elle. Elle espérait que non. Rachel pris place à la table et Quinn fit de même puis décida de lancer un sujet de conversation.

-Hey salut vous deux, vous avez passé une bonne matinée?

-San voulait pas aller en cours alors on a passé les deux dernières heures dans les toilettes du dernier étage...

-Britt! Tu vas quand même pas tout leur raconter...

La latina rougit légèrement mais heureusement il était passé inaperçu, enfin à part pour Rachel qui lui offrit un sourire presque pervers, et Britt fini de l'enfoncer.

-Mais San je n'allais pas leur dire qu'on a fait l'amour j'ai juste dis qu'on était dans les toilettes.

-Merci Britt maintenant tu viens de le dire...

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Oh oui... Désolé.

Rachel rigola, vraiment amusée par la tête que tirait maintenant la latina.

-C'est pas possible vous deux vous faites un concours ou quoi?

Santana, piqué à vif, décida de ne pas être la seule à être embarrassée, car après tout Santana Lopez n'était jamais embarrassée.

-Pourquoi Rach, tu veux participer? Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves une partenaire... Hum pourquoi pas Quinn?

La blonde en question faillit recracher l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et se mit à rougir alors que son cerveau lui imposait des images pas très catholiques d'elle et de la diva.

-Un petit coup de chaud Fabray?

-La ferme Lopez!

La suite du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mis a part les piques entre les deux HBIC. L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Rachel était en train de subir sont derniers cours de la journée, à savoir math et l'ennui la tuait presque sur place. C'était bien jolis de jouer à l'élève modèle, mais franchement, le fait de déjà savoir tout ce que les profs racontaient été assommant. Du coup, Rachel était en train de rejouer toutes les paroles qu'elle avait échanger avec Quinn à midi avec un air rêveur et un peu bêbête, quand sa montre se mit à vibrer discrètement. L'attention de la Patenté s'y porta instantanément et elle demanda rapidement à sortir de la classe. Son professeur ne pris pas la peine de décrocher son nez du tableau et elle quitta la salle pour rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches. Elle répondit tout en vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule. Un magnifique Elfe que Rachel connaissait bien apparut en hologramme.

-Robin? Ça faisait longtemps! Que me vaut ce coup de cristal?

Le jeune Elfe parut un instant étonné quand il vit l'environnement de son interlocutrice.

-Rachel? Que fais-tu dans des toilettes Terriennes, je te dérange peut-être?

C'était au tour de Rachel d'être étonné, elle avait oublié comment pouvaient être les elfes, et surtout son ami Robin...

-Bien sûr que non je suis ici juste pour te répondre. Imagine la tête d'un terrien s'il voyait la tienne en hologramme qui sort de ma montre... En quoi puis-je t'aider?

-Oh... Oui je vois. Eh bien je suis membre de l'équipe de Traqueur qui ont enquêter sur les Zanaroth et du coup, j'ai été chargé de te tenir informé. Nous essayons de les garder sous surveillances mais ils sont très doués et difficiles à repérer. Cela dit, cette nuit nous avons détecté une activité suspecte proche de ta position, et nous avons eu la confirmation ce midi par l'un de nos infiltré qu'un groupe serait prêt à passer à l'action sur la porte Est. Celle de ton père...

La seule pensée de Rachel à ce moment-là fut "cool enfin de l'action!" et elle avait à présent une vive étincelle dans les yeux et son air super sérieux sur le visage.

-Vous connaissez leur position actuelle? Le nombre d'individus?

-Non mais ils sont proches. D'après nos estimations ils seront à Lima d'ici une heure ou deux. Un groupe d'une dizaine de sortceliers. Ils connaissent ton existence même s'ils n'ont pas de visage à mettre sur ton nom pour le moment mais ils te chercheront au lycée c'est quasiment certain car ils savent que tu es en couverture ici. À mon avis ils vont tenter de t'éliminer avant d'attaquer la porte. Désolé de te prévenir si tard.

La Patenté secoua la tête et lui sourit.

-C'est bon j'ai largement le temps de les accueillir façon Berry. Mais dis moi, depuis quand es-tu dans les Traqueurs toi? Et comment va Tara?

Le visage du jeune elfe se décomposa rapidement.

-On est plus ensemble depuis quelques mois... J'ai rejoint les Traqueurs quasiment de suite après.

Rachel vit une elfe violette traversé l'écran derrière Robin, et vu sa tenue il n'en fallait pas plus pour additionné un et un.

-Robin c'est bien V'ala que je viens de voir passer?

Les elfes ne rougissent pas, mais si Robin avait encore son côté demi-humain Rachel était persuadé qu'il serait en train de rougir.

-Hum disons qu'on c'est un peu rapprocher ses derniers temps...

La Patenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse.

-Un peu hein? C'est évident... Moi aussi je couche avec toutes les personnes qui posent des options sur moi alors que je répète à tout le monde que ladite personne est insupportable... Quoi que V'ala est plutôt hot quand même...

-C'était au début et j'ai pas dis que j'avais couché avec elle... Mais je te préviens bas les pattes elle n'est pas intéressée par toi!

La Patenté ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'expression de son ami.

-Aucun risques les elfes c'est pas mon genre. Surtout les violettes! Ce sont toutes des folles nympho qui ont des goûts bizarres... Je ne suis qu'une humaine je ne peux pas supporter votre rythme dans ce domaine...

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux alors que Rachel entendait V'ala juré un peu plus loin et puis tous d'un coup, elle vis Robin partir en arrière, agrippé par deux bras violets et la communication fut coupée sur un "Je te laisse Rach!'' ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre pour son ami.

Elle resta encore un petit moment dans les toilettes pour reprendre les informations qu'elle avait eut à l'instant même. Un groupe venait pour y faire se fête et elle venait d'apprendre la rupture d'un couple qu'elle aurais imaginer incassable, vu toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmonté ensemble... Elle se promis de prendre contact avec Tara pour voir comment elle allait, vu que Robin, de son côté, avait l'air de s'être vite remis.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, ainsi que le début des activités extra-scolaire sonna, et Rachel partit récupérer ses affaires. Il y avait Glee, aujourd'hui, et un instant la diva se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller. Elle décida que oui, Manitou devait sûrement observer les environs et déjà être informé du danger. Elle serait donc prévenue en cas de soucis et apparemment ils avaient l'intention de faire leur apparition dans le lycée, d'après les dire de son ami, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'étaient. Et au moins, elle resterait proche de Quinn, San et Britt au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose.

Rachel arriva la première dans la salle, et prit place à la rangée du fond. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Santana et Brittany puis presque en même temps par Quinn, Blaine et Kurt. Les autres suivirent rapidement. Santana prit place à sa gauche et Quinn à sa droite, mais elle se leva d'un bond et s'adressa aux trois filles.

-Désolé mais je dois parler à San deux secondes, on reviens.

Brittany acquiesça et Quinn les regarda quitter la salle avec curiosité. La diva fit en sorte de trouver un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète et fit face à la latina qui levait un sourcil interrogateur.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi tu t'es enfin décidé à te déclarer à Q et tu as besoin de moi pour une super chanson?

-Euh non San on n'en est pas encore là... Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j'étais là pour surveillé que des créatures magiques ne foutent pas le bordel sur cette planète?

-Le coup de la super espionne ouais je m'en souviens. Pourquoi?

-Je viens d'être informé qu'un groupe de sortecliers qui me veulent pas que du bien vont arrivés ici... Sûrement pour me tuer  
d'ailleurs. J'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer on en reparlera plus tard mais je voudrais que tu restes sur tes gardes durant Glee et aussi pendant votre entraînement, si tu vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose de suspect préviens-moi immédiatement.

La latina hocha la tête, pas très sûre d'avoir tout compris.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pensas pas qu'ils se fassent trop remarquer, ils vont sûrement vouloir m'éliminer sans faire de vague pour ne pas être repéré. Retournons en cours.

Les deux sortcelières prirent soin de rester vigilante mais le cours se passa sans encombre. La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde quitta la salle, Rachel toujours en alerte, la plupart des élèves rentraient chez eux mis a part les Cheerios qui avaient entraînement. Les quatre amies se séparèrent et Rachel trouva plus prudent d'accompagner Quinn à sa voiture.

Santana était tendue et Brittany l'avait bien remarqué mais elle garda le silence, elle connaissait sa latine et savait que si c'était nécessaire elle finirait bien par lui en parler d'elle-même alors que si elle insistait elle risquait de se braquer. Aussi, en attendant que sa petite amie ait fini de prendre ses affaires dans son casier, elle reporta son attention sur Finn qui se trouvait tout près et qui était accosté par deux étrangers. Deux hommes vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise grise sombre. Un cercle rouge sur leur poitrine.

-Bonjour, nous recherchons Rachel Berry, savez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver?

Finn les observa un instant puis décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires de savoir ce que deux étrangers plutôt bizarres voulaient à son ex petite amie.

-Rachel? Elle est sur le parking du lycée mais elle est en train de partir.

Les inconnus ne prirent pas le temps de lui répondre et partirent vers le parking indiqué par le jeune homme. Brittany ayant assisté à toute la scène était certaine d'avoir reconnu la tenue grise et le cercle rouge, c'était comme dans les livres qu'elle avait lu et elle devait prévenir Rachel de leur présence.

-San avances-toi je reviens.

Santana, qui était concentrée, n'avait pas du tout entendu l'échange. Elle acquiesça et remarqua les hommes quitter le couloir. Les voilà les hommes suspects...

Finn, pensant que la latina avait tout entendu, décida quand même de se renseigner.

-Tu les connais Santana?

-Non.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent à Rach...

La Cheerios referma violemment son casier et plaqua le jeune homme contre celui-ci.

-Ne me dis pas que tu leur a dis où elle était?!

-Quoi? Pourquoi pas?

-T'as vraiment rien dans la tête, gilipoyas! On a pas idée de dire où se trouve une personne à des inconnus super suspect! Cabrón! Te juro que si le pasa algo por tu falta te mato!

Elle le plaqua une dernière fois contre les casiers pour bien appuyer ses dires, et partit en courant dans la même direction que les hommes, Rachel et Quinn un peu plus tôt.

Le parking était presque vide, à cette heure il ne restait que l'entraînement des Cheerios, alors la plupart des élèves étaient déjà chez eux. Quinn n'était toujours pas parti, elle avait vu que Rachel se comportait bizarrement et décida de confronter son amie à ce sujet.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Rachel? T'as l'air un peu tendu et vraiment ailleurs.

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. Je dois y aller on se dit à demain.

Quinn allait objecter mais elle aperçut deux hommes se rapprocher d'eux. Rachel les avait vus également mais elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de leur tenue et se tendit instantanément. Elles ne correspondaient pas aux semchanachs attendus c'était pire encore. Elle devait faire partir la blonde au plus vite pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger. Mais déjà les inconnus étaient à leur porté et par réflexe la Patenté se mit entre Quinn et les nouveaux arrivants. L'un d'eux, celui avec le cercle rouge le plus foncé prit la parole tandis que l'autre gardait les mains dans le dos.

-Mademoiselle Rachel Berry?

Rachel resta parfaitement droite et le défia du regard.

-En personne. Je peux vous aider?

L'homme lui sourit.

-En effet, nous sommes ici pour... Discuter.

-Nous discuterons une fois que la personne derrière moi sera partie. Elle à des choses à faire et n'as pas de temps à perdre ici.

Une fois de plus, l'homme lui souris tranquillement ce qui commençait à agacer la jeune sortcelière. Sans les quitter des yeux elle fit signe à Quinn, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, de monter dans la voiture et de partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère borné de la blonde qui n'était pas dupe et qui trouvais les nouveaux arrivants trop suspect pour le bien de la brune.

-J'ai le temps, tu connais ces types Rach?

-Quinn c'est pas le moment tu devrais vraiment y aller on se voit demain.

À ces mots, le sourire du sortcelier s'agrandit, amusé.

-S'il te plaît Quinn...

-Vous devriez écouter votre amie jeune demoiselle. La conversation qui va suivre ne vous concerne en rien. Un incident serait regrettable.

À ces mots, Rachel se tendit encore plus, serra la mâchoire et les poings et Quinn comprit qu'elle devrait écouter. Elle monta dans sa voiture et après un regard noir vers les deux hommes et un "appelle-moi quand tu as fini" pour être sûre que tout irait bien, elle partit.

Brittany venait d'arriver sur le parking et elle se cacha derrière une voiture. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir son amie et maintenant il était trop tard. Quinn venait de partir et les deux sortceliers faisaient silencieusement face à la Patenté. Celui le plus en recul venait d'activer sa magie mais elle doutait que Rachel l'ait vu, elle devait la prévenir. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle s'était  
levé, elle voulut courir vers eux mais une paire de bras la retint par la taille, la ramenant derrière la voiture.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel?

-San?!

Elle se retourna et fit face à une latina aux airs énervés.

-Je dois prévenir Rach, ces hommes ne sont pas gentils.

-Non non non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux elle sait ce qu'elle fait, c'est son job...

Santana jeta quand même un regard inquiet vers son amie en cherchant une solution qui n'impliquerait pas l'intervention de sa Britt.

-Elle va en faire qu'une bouchée elle était prévenue de l'arrivée de ces semachins.

-Mais San ce ne sont pas de simple semchanach ce sont des Sangraves! Ce sont des méchants qui veulent conquérir l'univers et réduire les nonsos à l'esclavage!

-Dios mio! j'y comprend plus rien moi!

Rachel était sur ses gardes, maintenant que Quinn était parti, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Elle ne vit pas le Sortcelier avec les mains dans le dos lança un sors silencieux afin de repousser tout individu ne connaissant pas leur existence.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous mademoiselle Berry, nous n'avons pas l'intention de discuter avec vous. Sauf bien sûr, si vous vous ralliez à notre cause. Notre maître sera ravi d'avoir les services d'une Patenté si doué que vous. Vous pourriez avoir le pouvoir, l'argent, tout ce que vous désirez. Notre maître sera bon avec vous car vous avez des compétences très rechercher.

Rachel du retenir un rire. À chaques fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à eux, elle avais toujours eu droit à ce même discourt.

-Vous avez moins d'éloquence que votre maître, Sangrave, et une fois de plus je vais décliner votre offre...

Le sortcellier qui était resté en retrait sortie enfin ses mains de derrière son dos alors que le meneur activer sa magie, illuminant ses mains d'une lueur aussi noire que son acolyte est Rachel eut juste le temps d'esquiver une boule de feu. Elle roula au sol et croisa le regard de Santana ce qui la déstabilisa un instant, elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le peut mais déjà un autre jet de magie s'abattit sur elle, la touchant de plein fouet à l'épaule. L'impact la projeta plus loin, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le leader arma à nouveau sa main, prêt à l'achever mais un cri le fit faire volte-face et il vit une jeune blonde debout à côté d'une voiture le visage horrifié et les mains sur la bouche. Dans les feux de l'action son bras lança le rayon magique destiné à Rachel sur la jeune lycéenne, l'impact la projeta hors de son champ de vision mais il était certain d'avoir atteint sa cible.

Rachel qui avait assister à toute la scène voulut courir voir la jeune fille qu'elle avait reconnue comme étant Brittany mais le Sangrave qui l'avait manquer lui barra la route, envoyant à nouveau une boule de feu. Cette fois-ci elle eut le temps d'incanter un bouclier de sa main gauche, elle vacilla sous l'impact, elle se servit de sa main droite pour envoyer une volée de tricroc qui atterrirent directement sur sa cible. Il s'écroula proprement et une fois mort, son corps disparu. Le silence retomba sur le parking. Silence entrecoupé de cris angoisser venant de là où Brittany avait reçu l'impact. Rachel était de plus en plus inquiète.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Sangrave. Aors soit on passe à la manière forte, soit à la manière forte.

-Ta magie est moins puissante que la mienne sur Terre, ton bouclier ne résistera pas longtemps à mes sors.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Rachel.

-Qui a dit qu'on allait utiliser la magie...

D'un geste furtif elle activa un petit gadget et la magie de leurs mains disparues.

-Mais que...

Le Sangrave n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, un coup de pied se logeait dans sa mâchoire. Le recul le fit presque perdre l'équilibre, Rachel le retint par le bras, le tirant vers elle et lui assena une série de coups de poing dignes des plus grands boxeurs. Le pauvre Sangrave, très peu entraîné au corps-à-corps, s'écroula de tout son long, K.O.

Rachel désactiva le mini gadget, retrouvant l'usage de sa magie, incantant un sors pour ligoter l'homme inconscient et se précipita vers son amie.

-Britt!

Une fois derrière la voiture, elle fut étonnée de voir la blonde penchée au-dessus du corps parfaitement immobile de Santana.

-Rach... San elle est... Elle...

La Patenté se pencha au-dessus du corps de la latina et l'ausculta rapidement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit rapidement la blonde dans ses bras pour la rassurer, grimaçant légèrement à cause de la brûlure causée par le sort.

-T'en fais pas, elle n'a rien. Elle a était touché par un Pocus, elle est totalement paralysée mais en parfaite santé.

Elle regarda le corps de la latina et ajouta.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ce ne soit pas un sors mortel, la prochaine fois pense plutôt à invoquer un bouclier avant de te sacrifier. Je pense que je vais t'entraîner à combattre je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette histoire...

Elle relâcha Britt et décida d'expliquer à son amie comment s'en défaire toute seule plutôt que de la libérer elle-même.

-Profitons de ton état pour t'apprendre à te défaire d'un Pocus. Bien, imagine un filet bleu turquoise qui t'entoure et t'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Une fois que tu le vois bien imagine qu'il disparaît, que tu t'en défait.

Santana se plia aux paroles de son amie. Elle fut réellement surprise lorsqu'elle se vit dans son esprit, aussi clairement que si elle regardait une personne en face d'elle. Elle vit le filet étincelant qui la maintenait douloureusement immobile. Elle se concentra pour le faire disparaître, elle vit même son corps se débattre dans les mailles, alors que, physiquement elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Mais rien n'y fit, elle avait beau forcer, elle n'arrivait pas s'en dépêtrer et la panique commençait à la gagner.

-Rachel...

-T'en fais pas Britt elle va y arriver. Les Pocus des Sangraves sont plus puissants, même sur Terre, mais elle peut le faire.

Santana, dans son esprit, rageait et jurait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se débattit comme une vraie diablesse et au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle put enfin commencer à bouger. Enfin pas trop car elle fut très vite à nouveau immobilisé. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait encore du sort, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se rendit compte que c'était simplement Brittany qui la serrait très fort.

-San! J'ai eu très peur tu sais!

Elle referma elle aussi ses bras sur sa blonde sous le regard amusé de la Patenté.

-C'est bon Britt je n'ai rien tu vois. Purée Rach je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais et t'as carrément faillit y passer là!

-Eh ! Je te signale que si je ne t'avais pas vu, je les aurais parfaitement maîtrisés... Et puis je m'attendais à des semchanachs, pas à des fichus Sangraves! C'est carrément pas le même niveau...

-C'est quoi un Sangrave? Putain j'y comprends rien du tout, explique-moi.

-Les Sangraves, sont un groupe de sortceliers Autremondiens qui ont pour but de dominer le monde, détruire les dragons et réduire la Terre à l'esclavage. Leur maître, Magister est un fou à lié qui nourrit une haine sans bornes contre les Dragons et qui n'hésite pas à faire des pactes avec les démons pour accroître sa puissance magique. Il contamine tous ses partisans avec cette magie démoniaque, ils deviennent plus fort mais en contrepartie, leur âme est corrompue... C'est étrange de les trouver sur Terre... Il faut que je contacte ma supérieure à ce sujet.

-Ok on y va tant pis pour l'entraînement...

-Mais Britt le coach va nous pulvériser.

-T'en fait pas San je pourrais toujours lui faire oublié l'entraînement de ce soir comme ça elle ne saura même pas que vous étiez absente.

Une fois San convaincue, la Patenté chargea le corps du Sangrave dans la voiture de la latina et elles partirent toutes au manoir. Rachel pris tout de même temps d'envoyer un message à Quinn pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète dans lequel elle inventa un mensonge sur les deux Sangraves, sans se douter que de son côté, la blonde n'y crut pas du tout et se posait de plus en plus de questions.

Quand la voiture de Santana arriva enfin dans la propriété des Berry, Rachel s'occupa rapidement du Sangrave. Elle fit léviter le corps ligoté et encore inconscient jusqu'à un petit bâtiment proche du terrain d'entraînement. Elle ouvrit la porte, suivit des deux Cheerios et une fois à l'intérieur, elle appuya sur un interrupteur rouge.

-Lodas, appelle Novan j'ai un travail intéressant pour vous.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, et ce que Santana avait pris pour une réserve ou du matériel de jardinage, ou même au pire d'entraînement aurait pu être stocké, s'avéra être une sorte de cachot avec pas moins de cinq cellules avec des barreaux classiques comme on voit dans les films

Au centre de la pièce trônait une petite statue aux formes trop abstraite pour vraiment deviner ce que c'était et Santana trouva très étrange comme décoration. Mais après tout, elle n'y connaissait rien sur la mode Autremondienne, mais pourquoi vouloir décorer une mini-prison?

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées quand elle vit Rachel placer le Sortcelier dans la cellule du fond et refermer simplement les barreaux derrière elle.

-Il va être retenue ici le temps d'être interroger.

-Euh... t'es sûre qu'une cellule va retenir un type comme lui?

Rachel lui sourit, tout à fait confiante.

-Non c'est impossible de retenir un sortcelier dans une simple cellule.

-Mais...

-C'est une prison spéciale pour sortcelier Sanny, regarde la statue, c'est un artefact qui bloque la magie.

En effet, Santana avait ressenti une sensation bizarre en entrant dans la pièce, comme si une partie d'elle était resté à l'extérieur, en quelque sorte...

-C'est exact Britt et les barreaux sont en fer d'Hymlia, patrie des Nains, le seul métal qui ne peut être affecté par la magie. Donc ne t'en fais pas San à part si on lui ouvre la porte il ne peut pas sortir.

Deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Le premier, entièrement vêtu de noir, avait une carrure imposante, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette, son expression ne donnait pas vraiment envie de chercher la bagarre bien qu'il ne semblait pas très intelligent, il portait une grosse mallette en cuir qui semblait être plutôt lourde. Le second portait la même tenue mais à l'inverse du premier, il était de taille normale et très fin, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il avait des petits yeux noirs qui brillaient d'intelligence. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Rachel alors que seul le blond prenait la parole.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Berry, vous nous avez appeler?

-Bonjour Lodas, Novan, j'ai un travail pour vous. Je veux savoir tout ce que ce Sangrave sait sur le groupe Zanaroth, leur lien avec eux, le pourquoi de la présence des Sangraves sur Terre. Lui et un de ses acolytes m'ont attaqué il y a quelques minutes alors que j'étais averti par les traqueurs qu'un groupe de Semchanachs venaient à Lima. Je n'ai pas pu prendre l'autre vous savez bien qu'une fois mort le sort de disparition posée sur eux s'active. Ah, et une dernière chose, je veux savoir pourquoi cet homme s'est présenté à moi à visage découvert. C'est peu habituel de leur part, ils sont toujours masqués. Je veux un rapport dans la soirée. Vous avez carte blanche.

-Bien Mademoiselle Berry.

Rachel fit signe à Santana et Brittany de la suivre alors que le brun qui répondait au nom de Novan ouvrait la mallette, laissant apercevoir une large gamme d'outils de torture qui n'avait pas du tout l'air neuf. Une fois a l'extérieur l'épaule de Rachel lui rappela douloureusement son existence et elle grimaça. Elle devait se soigner, ce n'était pas profond, juste une brulure mais c'était plutôt douloureux, elle avait pu l'oublier tellement elle était concentrée sur son ennemi mais à présent qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'ignorer.

-San, il faudrait que tu m'applique un Reparus pour cette blessure.

-Heu... Tu es sûre? Tu peux pas le faire toi-même?

-Je le ferais si je le pouvais mais pour une raison totalement inconnue il est impossible de s'appliquer un Reparus à soi- même...

-Mais Rach, comment veux-tu que je te soigne alors que pour le moment je sais à peine activer ma magie?

-C'est une question de volonté, si Britt était blessée, tu y arriverais. Je vais t'expliquer d'accord? D'abord tu actives ta magie. Laisse la affluer dans chaque main.

Santana se concentra en fixant ses mains. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effort et une lueur rougeâtre crachota faiblement autour de ses doigts. Puis ses mains se mirent à briller de plus en plus.

-Voilà comme ça, tu y arrive de mieux en mieux.

Brittany avait les yeux pétillant de joie, un large sourire sur le visage, elle était très fière de Santana.

-Bon maintenant tu incante le Reparus en imaginant bien que la peau de mon épaule se reforme et que la douleur disparaisse.

-Comme dans la vidéo que tu m'as montré l'autre jour?

-De préférence non, même si les Dragons ont toujours voulu que l'ont formule à voix haute une incantation il faut avouer que ce n'est pas du tout pratique lors d'un combat. Ça annule l'effet de surprise et fait perdre un temps trop précieux. Nomme juste le sors comme je te l'ai montré.

Santana leva ses mains à la hauteur de la blessure et suivit les conseils de la Patenté.

-Reparus!

La magie fusa, frappant l'épaule de Rachel qui grimaça légèrement quand la brûlure se résorba. Santana s'était tellement concentré de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien que même le tissu du haut de Rachel reprit sa forme originelle. La latina sourit fièrement.

-Pas mal. Mais il falloir t'entraîner à combattre et incanter rapidement partir d'aujourd'hui.

Brittany prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis trop fière de toi San!

Les trois amies rigolèrent et Rachel leur proposa de rentrer boire un coup avant de commencer l'entraînement de sa ''protégée".

Elles étaient en plein entraînement quand tout avait commencé. L'alarme du manoir s'était déclenchée et il était tout de suite passé en mode défense. Rachel avait très vite réagi et avais ordonné à Santana et Brittany d'aller se réfugier dans le bâtiment le plus proche, celui où le Sangrave était prisonnier. Elle avait trouvé une position où se dissimuler le temps d'identifier le ou les intrus.

Très vite, trois silhouettes sombres firent leur entrer par-dessus le mur d'enceinte. Le manoir leur offrit un bon accueil et ce qui semblait être de simples rosiers, se transformèrent en plante carnivore. Les intrus, prit par surprise, eurent juste le temps de les éviter et de les carboniser sur place, mais le moins rapide d'entre eux finis totalement englouti. Les deux survivants se mirent à courir vers le manoir, esquivant tant bien que mal les plantes qui cherchaient à les entraver, croquer, piquer, voire même asphyxier pour certaines qui lâchaient des vapeurs violacées.

Rachel se félicita d'avoir conçu le système de sécurité avec des plantes Autremondienne, elle trouvait qu'ils faisaient d'excellente défense de base. Après tout elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'en faire les frais elle-même...

Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes puis cette fois-ci ce fut pas moins de dix ennemies qui passèrent les murs. Magie active et boule de feu prête à fuser. Ils mirent moins de cinq minutes à brûler toute la défense végétale. Trois d'entre eux furent tout de même englouti et la Patenté n'en revit pas un seul bout. Elle avait au moins aut le temps de réfléchir à un plan B. Après s'être assuré que ses père, pas du tout doué au combat, étaient en sécurité dans le manoir, elle utilisa sa montre  
pour contacter Lodas et Novan pour venir la soutenir. Santana et Brittany pouvaient rester seule du moment qu'elle s'assurait que personne n'entrait dans le bâtiment.

Les sept individus restants continué à avancer prudemment, a l'affût du moindre mouvement, Lodas attendait le signal de Rachel pour bougé. Ils furent vite à la portée de la Patentés qui ne perdit pas de temps. Elle envoya une volée de tricroc, trois cibles tombèrent en simultané et tout s'enchaîna très vite. Lodas sortie du bâtiment suivit de Novan, les deux acolytes engagèrent le combat avec une cible, Rachel incanta un bouclier et sortit d'elle aussi de ça cachette, envoyant un Pocus à l'ennemi le plus proche qui l'esquiva sans difficulté. Il riposta avec une boule de feu qui s'écrasa sur le bouclier de la jeune sortceliere, l'affaiblissant légèrement. Lodas et Novan se retrouvèrent rapidement en difficulté et le quatrième intrus décida de prêter main-forte à l'opposant de Rachel.

Les sors s'enchaînèrent sans pitié et bien que la Patenté avait finis par se débarrasser d'un de ses opposants il fallait reconnaître que l'autre était plutôt coriace, d'autant plus que trois nouveaux ennemis c'était ajouté à l'équation et que maintenant ils se battaient à trois contre six.

Trop concentrée à ne pas faire d'erreur fatale elle ne vit pas les deux créatures sombres s'introduire dans la propriété et se glisser dans la porte, resté entre ouvrir, du bâtiment où ses deux amies étaient cachées.

Les deux Cheerios venaient de voir disparaître les deux Sortceliers a l'extérieur du cachot et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux seules avec le Sangrave qui était toujours dans la cellule du fond, parfaitement éveillé et fermement attacher par les poignets avec de grosses chaînes qui le maintenaient debout. Il était couvert de sang et il semblait que ses deux bourreaux c'était très bien amusé avec lui. Santana trouva étrange que le même cercle présent sur ses vêtements fût également présent sur sa poitrine comme une sorte de grosse cicatrice. Brittany semblait perturbée par cette vision et elle fit de son mieux pour la préserver de cette vue.

-San, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait?

Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras qui enfouit rapidement sa tête dans le cou de la brune et celle-ce lui caressa le dos et les cheveux pour la calmer.

-Ne regarde pas Britt, ne regarde pas.

À l'extérieur elle put entendre le bruit des luttes qui s'engageaient alors que le prisonnier ricanait faiblement.

-Ils vont me libérer... Ahah ils viennent me chercher je savais que le maître ne me laisserait pas tomber!

-Ferme-la!

-Mon Maître est puissant, il va prendre le contrôle de l'univers avec les démons et nous seront les Maître suprême! Ça va commencer, bientôt, oui très bientôt!

Brittany se recroquevilla encore plus dans les bras de la latina qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer! Hijo de p...

Un grognement la stoppa net. Elle frissonna et reporta son attention vers la porte d'entrée. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue des deux grosses bêtes noires semblables à deux grosses hyènes qui les regardaient en bavant. Elle se plaça devant Brittany qui se mit à paniquer. Elles ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans les cellules qui étaient toutes verrouillées, ou du moins Santana n'avait aucune idée de comment les ouvrirs. Elle chercha désespérément à activer sa magie alors que les monstres s'apprêtaient à charger et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'artefact au centre de la pièce. Elle serra les dents et alors que les deux molosses s'élancèrent, une pensée stupide lui traversa l'esprit: pourquoi j'ai pas fermé cette fichu porte?

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent des pupilles dorées, une étrange douleur parcourut son corps, une voix inconnue et pourtant très familière retentit dans sa tête et tout devins noirs.

* * *

Me tuez pas si non vous saurais jamais la suite:p

**Hésitez pas a laisser vos réactions MERCI.**


End file.
